


Dating a Cheater

by schaflos



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Canonical Character Death, Drinking Games, Insecure Reid, M/M, One Night Stands, Romance?, Sad Spencer Reid, rich kids problems
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: Ein Mal, nur ein einziges Mal, besucht Reid allein eine Bar auf, etwas was er normalerweise nie tut. Doch er muss seine Gedanken sortieren, über Maeve seine Mutter und die Welt, und immer wenn Morgan Probleme hat, dann besucht er ebenfalls eine Bar. Also hilft das Ganze doch sicherlich ... oder? Doch eben dieser eine Abend bringt ihm mehr Ärger ein als Glück ... Rückblickend gesehen, hätte er einfach zu Hause bleiben und erneut 'Krieg und Frieden' lesen sollen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lied am Anfang ist "How to be a heartbreaker" von Marina and the Diamonds.

_Rule number one,_  
Is that you gotta have fun.  
But, baby, when you're done,  
You gotta be the first to run

 

 

 

Cornelius Hawk hatte alles was er wollte … und mehr.

Er hatte genug Geld, tolle Freunde und einen Lebensstil der ihm mehr als gefiel. Schnell, intensiv und furchtbar riskant. Genauso führte er es auch mit den Frauen, doch das war in den letzten Jahren nicht allzu gut geendet. Es war nicht so, als hätte er nicht versucht eine langfristige Beziehung zu führen … doch letztendlich hatte es einfach nie klappen sollen … oder wollen. Schon mehrmals war er kurz davor gewesen einer Frau einen Antrag zu machen. Bei Julia, Alexis, Gabby, Clara und noch vielen weiteren.

Doch ihm war immer etwas dazwischen gekommen und am Ende hatte ihn seine Fast-Verlobte dabei erwischt, wie er mit einer noch 'besseren' Frau flirtete und das hatte bisher immer das Aus bedeutet.

Aber was konnte er denn dafür, dass er es einfach nicht lange in einer Beziehung aushielt? Wenn er nur ans Heiraten dachte lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Der Gedanke lebenslang 'eingesperrt' zu sein gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er mochte Abwechslung, den Nervenkitzel etwas Neues zu probieren. Was wenn sich heraus stellte, dass seine Angebtete nach der Hochzeit doch gar nicht so toll war wie er dachte? Jedoch war bisher keine seiner Freundinnen bereit gewesen sich nur ein paar Mal im Monat zu treffen und die restliche Zeit allein zu verbringen.

Seitdem beschränkte sich Cornelius nur auf One Night-Stands. Sein Freund Marc nannte es immer scherzhaft das 'Barney Stinson' – Syndrom.

Cornelius machte sich nicht viel aus solchen Bemerkungen. Er tat damit ja nichts böses und war es seine Schuld, dass ausnahmslos jede Frau auf seine Tricks herein fiel? Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er alles besaß, um den Frauen das Blaue vom Himmel herunter zu lügen und die selbst noch so taffe Frau in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Mark stand immer noch steif und fest zu seiner Meinung, dass es allein Cornelius Augen waren, die die Frauen dazu brachten ihm alles zu glauben. Mark meinte jedes Mal, dass diese Augen einem das Gefühl gaben geröntgt zu werden. Sie sahen jedem direkt in die Seele und man dachte er könnte damit Gedanken lesen. Cornelius führte dies jedoch nur auf die Farbe zurück. Seine waren braun, um genauer zu sein, fast schon bernsteinfarben.

Er wusste ganz genau, wie sehr es Frauen liebten, wenn das Licht seine Augen zum glitzern brachten, oder es so aussah, als ob viele kleine hellere Sprenkel darin tanzten. Ein Lächeln, was seine Augen noch mehr zum Strahlen brachte, sorgte immer dafür, dass die Frauen ebenfalls anfingen zu lächeln und nur ein schüchternes 'Hi' über die Lippen bekamen.

Die strahlend blonden Haare waren etwas länger, so dass er geschickt mit seiner Hand durch sie fahren konnte, um sie zerzaust aussehen zu lassen. Zudem hingen sie ihm immer irgendwie in der Stirn und ließen ihn so noch unschuldiger aussehen, wenn er von unten zu einer Frau aufsah und sich entschuldigte, weil er „versehentlich“ in sie hinein gelaufen war und nun ihre Sachen aufhob. Allerdings fand er seine Gesichtszüge fiel zu kantig. Sie gaben ihm das typische Aussehen eines Player und die blassen Lippen taten ihr übriges. Doch seine Augen lenkten meistens davon ab.

Auch auf die Auswahl seiner Kleidung legte er viel Wert und er stritt es auf gar keinen Fall ab, dass er eitel war. Das war halt seine Macke und würde es auch immer bleiben. Gut auszusehen war für ihn ein Muss und er konnte es nicht haben, wenn nicht alles so saß wie er es sich vorstellte.

Er trug gerne Anzüge oder Hemden, wusste aber auch, dass man in einem maßgeschneiderten teuren Anzug schnell wie ein abgehobener Schnösel aussah und griff daher auf eher einfachere Marken zurück. Ein Sportjackett kombinierte er gerne mit einem weißen Hemd und einer hellen Hose und schon sah er wie ein gebildeter, mittelmäßiger Anwalt aus. Cornelius besaß zu jedem Anlass das passende Outfit. Ob Hochzeit, Party, Beerdigung, Festtag oder sonstige Veranstaltungen, er war immer angemessen gekleidet.

Über seinen Namen war er auch recht froh. Es brachte nämlich überhaupt nichts gut aus zu sehen und tolle Augen zu haben und dann hieß man Bert, Ulf oder im schlimmsten Falle John Smith. Cornelius klang etwas altmodisch, war den meisten Menschen jedoch durchaus geläufig und dennoch eher seltener anzutreffen. Der Name blieb in Erinnerung, im Gegensatz zu all den Tims, Johns, Toms und Dans da draußen. Cornelius war auch keinesfalls lächerlich, sonder hörte sich gebildet und reich an. Doch ein schöner Vorname war nicht alles. Es war nicht gerade vorteilhaft Cornelius mit Vornamen zu heißen und mit Nachnamen Taylor, Smith oder Doe.

Hawk war leicht auszusprechen, bedeutet 'Habicht' und passte zu Cornelius.

Cornelius konnte sich über nicht viel beschweren.

Die meisten Frauen ließen sich auch von Geld anlocken. Da half ein reicher Vater, der einem alles gab was man wollte und eine bekannte große Firma besaß, natürlich weiter. Cornelius war das Jüngste von drei Kindern von Rebecca und Samuel Hawk. Gemeinsam mit seinen beiden älteren Schwestern würde er eines Tages „Hawk Industries“ erben. Sein Vater investierte hauptsächlich in neue Innovationen, Uhren die sich mit dem W-Lan verbinden konnten, Handys mit eingebautem Navi und so weiter. Damit hatte Samuel Hawk viel Geld erwirtschaftet und konnte so seine Frau sowie seine drei Kinder nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen.

Wobei sein Sohn unbestritten sein Lieblingskind war.

 

Samuel Hawk hatte sich schon immer einen Sohn gewünscht. Nach einer verstorbenen Ehefrau, zwei Töchtern und drei Fehlgeburten wurde ihm sein Wunsch dann endlich erfüllt. So war schon von vorneherein klar, dass Cornelius nur das Beste vom Besten bekam. Mr. Hawk ließ nur die besten Ärzte, Lehrer und Kindermädchen an seinen heißgeliebten Sohn. Cornelius bekam alles was er wollte: Berge von Spielzeug, Autogramme direkt von seinen Lieblingsstars und noch vieles mehr.

Olivia, die Älteste der drei Geschwister, zog ihn immer als 'Daddys Liebling' auf und verdrehte die Augen, wenn Samuel seinem Sohn mal wider alles durchgehen ließ. Doch sie selbst und ihre zwei Jahre jüngere Schwester Gabrielle hatten ebenfalls sehr viel dazu beigetragen, dass ihr kleiner Bruder zu einem verwöhnten, hochnäsigen und arroganten Player heranwuchs, der sich noch nie Sorgen um irgendetwas machen musste.

Cornelius war nämlich als Kind oft krank gewesen. Seine Mutter hatte es immer darauf geschoben, dass er wohl einfach ein schwächeres Immunsystem besaß, als seine beiden kerngesunden Schwestern. Die Ärzte vermuteten jedoch insgeheim, dass sich sein Immunsystem nie abhärten konnte, da er so gut wie nie das Haus verließ und auch nie in der Schule mit anderen Kindern im Sand oder Schlamm spielte, anders als seine Schwestern.

So hatten es Olivia und Gabrielle als völlig natürlich angesehen, dass ihr Vater ihren Bruder bevorzugte, weil er so kränklich war. Sie verwöhnten ihn ihrerseits und nahmen ihn immer vor anderen in Schutz.

Das Ergebnis dieser vielen Liebe und Zuneigung sahen sie dann alle an Cornelius 21. Geburtstag. Da ihm niemand etwas verbat oder mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihm redete sondern alles nur belächelt wurde, war er, kaum das er das 21. Lebensjahr überschritten hatte, stark betrunken von einer Bar nach Hause gefahren worden.

Und so nahm das Unheil seinen Lauf. Cornelius fing an Grenzen auszutesten … und stieß auf keine.

Weder sein Vater, noch seine Mutter oder seine Schwester sagten etwas dazu, als er sich Abend für Abend betrank, anfing mit Drogen zu experimentieren und mit mehr Frauen schlief, als seine fast zehn Jahre älteren Schwestern an Freunden besessen hatten. Geld und ein Job in der Firma seines Vaters waren ihm sicher. Und in seinem Job musste er noch nicht einmal einen Finger rühren. Er brauchte lediglich brav nicken und seinem Vater immer zu zustimmen, wenn dieser eine neuen Vorschlag seinen Mitinvestoren zeigte.

 

Mittlerweile war aber selbst das 'Sorgenkind' der Familie etwas zur Ruhe gekommen. Cornelius hatte Abstand zu Drogen und Komasaufen genommen und beschränkte sich nun mehr auf die Suche nach neuen weiblichen Eroberungen. Dieser Kick war einfach genial und er ergötzte sich daran zu beobachten, wie lange seine jeweilige neue Freundin brauchte um heraus zu finden, dass er sie betrog. Mark und er hatten daraus ein Spiel gemacht.

Sie stellten sich gegenseitig 'Aufgaben' und der Andere musste sie dann erfüllen. Die Aufgaben bestanden darin nach bestimmten Kriterien eine Frau (oder seit neusten einen Mann) anzusprechen und sie (oder ihn) dann zu bestimmten Dingen zu bewegen. Manchmal ging es nur darum denjenigen einen bestimmten Satz sagen zu lassen oder zum tanzen zu bringen. Am häufigsten ging es jedoch darum, ob er die Frau (oder den Mann) abschleppen konnte.

Cornelius hatte genug Opfer studiert und experimentierte schon zu lange mit den verschiedensten Methoden, als dass er die Aufgaben nicht schaffen könnte. Er war äußerst charismatisch und wusste schon gleich zu Beginn wie er bei welcher Person vorzugehen hatte. Er spielte dieses Spiel einfach zu lange.

Ein Beispiel:

Einsame, betrübte Frau mitten in der Nacht an der Theke einer Bar.

Entweder hatte sie gerade eine Trennung hinter sich oder einfach nur einen sehr miesen Tag.

Lösung:

Gentleman war das Stichwort. Man musste sich in ihre Situation hinein fühlen, Mitleid zeigen und ihr beweisen, dass man sie keineswegs für einen hoffnungslosen Fall hielt.

Dieser Typ von Frau war seine Lieblingssorte. Durch ihre Verletzlichkeit, waren die Frauen leicht anzusprechen, wenn man ihnen ein offenes Ohr anbot. Mit ein paar geschickten Sätzen folgten sie einem dann überall hin und ließen so gut wie alles mit sich machen.

Vor ein paar Wochen hatte ihm Mark dann eine neue Herausforderung gestellt:

Er sollte in einer schwulen Bar einen Kerl aufreißen.

Zunächst hatte Cornelius gezweifelt, ob das eine gute Idee war, doch er wollte auf gar keinen Fall vor Mark wie ein Feigling aussehen, weswegen er sich auf die Aufgabe widerstrebend eingelassen hatte. Da Cornelius allerdings keine Ahnung hatte, wie man einen Kerl ansprach geschweige denn, wie man … _andere Dinge_ mit ihm tat, hatte er sich 'aufreißen' lassen. Es wäre viel zu peinlich geworden, wenn er einen Typen abgeschleppt und dieser 'mehr' gewollt hätte. Dann wäre Cornelius nur mit hochrotem Kopf dagestanden und hätte keinen Schimmer davon gehabt, wie das funktionieren sollte.

Mark war sehr überrascht gewesen, als er hörte, dass Cornelius es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Seitdem teilten sich die Aufgaben auf Männer und Frauen auf.

 

Wie jeden Abend verbrachten die beiden Freunde ihre Zeit in einer Bar. Heute eher etwas außerhalb von Quantico. Sie saßen in einer Ecke an einem runden Tisch, tranken ritualgemäß Scotch auf Eis und redeten über Frauen, die Arbeit und Marks große Leidenschaft … Rennautos.

„Nein, nein, ich schwöre dir, der neue Ferrari ist echt geil! Also pass auf …“

„Das hört sich sehr interessant an, Mark“, während seine Stimme tatsächlich interessiert klang, ließ Cornelius gelangweilt seinen Blick durch die Bar streifen.

Es waren nicht viele Leute da. Nur drei ältere Männer, die Poker spielten, zwei komische Kerle in Anzügen am anderen Ende, die die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatten und miteinander tuschelten, ein junger Typ an der Theke, der schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde in sein Whiskey-Glas starrte und ein mürrischer Barkeeper, der vergeblich versuchte die dreckigen Gläser mit seinem schmutzigen grauen Tuch zu reinigen.

„Willst du nicht langsam mal was trinken, Jungchen? Oder wartest du noch auf die Erlaubnis deiner Mummy?“

Die tiefe ruppige Stimme des Barkeepers ließ den schlanken Mann an der Theke zusammen zucken und er schüttelte hastig mit dem Kopf. Cornelius beobachtete die Szene aufmerksam, Marks Stimme dabei gekonnt ignorierend. Dieser Kerl passte doch perfekt in sein Lieblingsbeuteschema. Jung, unerfahren und ganz offensichtlich betrübt.

Er legte einen Arm auf die Lehne der Bank und lehnte sich dabei noch ein Stückchen nach hinten, um eventuell einen Blick auf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes erhaschen zu können. Marks empörtes Räuspern holte ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen zurück. Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem Freund um, der ihm kopfschüttelnd einen mahnenden Blick aus seinen dunkelgrauen Augen schenkte.

„Was?“

„Du kannst dieses 'Ich-such-mein-nächstes-Opfer' – Getue aber auch wirklich nie abstellen, oder?“

Cornelius grinste und entblößte dabei zwei Reihen von perfekten, geraden, weißen Zähnen. Oh ja, sein Daddy hatte nur die besten Kieferorthopäden an seinen Sohn gelassen.

„Das Leben wäre total langweilig ohne Spiele, oder nicht?“, stellte er die Gegenfrage und trank sein Glas Scotch leer.

„Ah, ich sehe du willst diesen Abend langsam beenden und mich allein nach Hause fahren lassen. Na gut Mr. Hawk, mal schauen wie gut Sie die heutige Challenge bewältigen.“

Mark ließ seinen Blick über die überschaubare Auswahl in der Bar gleiten und strich sich dabei eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an dem jungen Mann an der Bar hängen und er grinste.

„Okay, ich hab eine. Der junge Typ an der Bar. Reiße ihn auf und bringe ihn dazu, dass ihr es bei ihm tut.“

Cornelius sah seinen Freund überrascht an.

Sie hatten ein paar Codewörter, was ihr Spielchen anging. Es musste ja nicht gleich jeder wissen, wo rüber sie redeten.

\- Abschleppen bedeute die Frau/den Mann aus der Bar zu locken und mit ihm/ihr woanders hinzugehen.

\- Flirten bedeute die Frau/den Mann dazu zu bringen etwas bestimmtes zu sagen, oder glauben zu lassen.

\- Anmachen bedeutet die Frau/den Mann … na ja einfach anzumachen und zu schauen was passierte. Meistens wetteten sie dann darum wie derjenige reagierte.

\- Und Aufreißen bedeutete mit der Frau/dem Mann nicht jugendfreie Dinge zu tun und zwar noch in der selben Nacht (sie wollten ja nicht, dass einer von ihnen noch eine Beziehung anfing).

Das würde doch kniffeliger werden, als Cornelius zunächst gedacht hatte. Einen so schüchternen, fast schon ängstlichen Kerl dazu zu bringen es noch am selben Abend mit jemanden wildfremden zu treiben … gar nicht so einfach, aber machbar.

„Sind Hilfsmittel erlaubt?“, fragte er freundlich und stellte sein leeres Glas Scotch auf dem Tisch ab.

„Aber natürlich“, erwiderte Mark großzügig und lehnte sich zurück, um das kommende Schauspiel genießen zu können.

Cornelius stand auf, strich sich das Jackett glatt und trat dann neben den Kerl an die Theke.

Der junge Mann hatte längere braune Haare, die ihm ganz wirr in der Stirn hingen. Er trug eine einfache schwarze Hose mit ebenfalls schwarzen Chucks und einem dunklen Pullunder mit Krawatte und weißen Hemd. Neben seinem Stuhl stand eine braune Ledertasche, die aussah als hätte man sie gerade eben einem Collagestudenten geklaut … einem Collagestudenten ohne Geschmack. Der Typ sah allgemein aus wie ein Student, der seine Uni verloren hatte und sich stattdessen in einer Bar herum trieb. Es handelte sich bei diesem Mann höchstwahrscheinlich um einen Streber, überlegte Cornelius, einen typischen Streber, der gemobbt wurde und keine Freunde besaß.

„Das erste Mal in einer Bar?“

Der junge Mann fuhr erschrocken herum. Er schien Cornelius nicht gehört zu haben, war wohl zu sehr in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen. Wie erstarrt blinzelte er Cornelius aus großen unschuldigen braunen Augen entgeistert an, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.

„Wie bitte?“

Okay, das würde kompliziert werden.

„Ich hab die gefragt, ob du vielleicht das erste Mal in einer Bar bist? Du hast nämlich etwas bestellt und noch überhaupt nichts getrunken.“

Dabei deutete Cornelius, seine Worte verstärkend, auf das immer noch unberührte Glas Whiskey.

„Ähm ja … ich bin tatsächlich nicht oft in einer Bar.“

Der Junge lief rot an und wandte den Blick wieder auf die von Kerben zerfurchte Platte der Theke. Cornelius lehnte sich seufzend mit dem Rücken gegen den Tresen und sah den Mann mit gespielter Besorgnis an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst bedrückt.“

Wieder sah Streber ihn nur kurz an und brach den Blickkontakt sofort wieder ab. Er hatte begonnen am Saum seiner Weste herum zu nesteln und wich Cornelius Blick konsequent aus. Ihm schien die ganze Situation merklich unangenehm zu sein.

„Soll ich das für dich trinken?“

Verwirrt sah der Kerl ihn an. Meine Güte, hatte der etwa Angst vor sozialen Interaktionen?

„Na ja, wäre doch schade um den guten Whiskey. Vom Anstarren wird er nämlich auch nicht besser.“

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, doch dann schob der Junge ihm tatsächlich das Glas zu. Cornelius drehte sich um, so dass er sich nun mit den Unterarmen auf der Thekenplatte abstützte. Eigentlich war Whiskey nicht so sein Fall, er bevorzugte Scotch oder Wein, aber was tat man nicht alles für eine Challenge. Er nippte an dem Glas und starrte für einen Moment selbst nur an die gegenüber liegende Wand, so konnte sich der Streber an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnen. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm hinüber.

„Soll ich mich vielleicht zu dir setzten? Du musst wissen“, er sah verschwörerisch zu den älteren pokerspielenden Herren hinüber, „Es gibt hier ein paar Kerle, die würden dich am liebsten nach draußen zerren und … perverse Dinge mit dir anstellen … wenn du verstehst was ich meine.“

Der Junge riss erstaunt die Augen auf. War der Kerl wirklich so leicht gläubig und dachte, niemand würde ihm was böses wollen?

„Wirklich?“

Cornelius nickte ernst und deutete dann mit einer Kopfbewegung zu Mark.

„Siehst du diesen Kerl? Der würde einen hübschen Jungen wie dich am liebsten hinten auf dem Parkplatz vergewaltigen.“

Mark sah in diesem Moment auf und schenkte ihnen ein wölfisches Grinsen. Der Streber drehte sich erschrocken wieder um, das Gesicht aschfahl. Cornelius nippte erneut am Whiskey und spürte dabei ganz genau den Blick des Strebers auf seinem Rücken. Jetzt schien er tatsächlich Angst bekommen zu haben, denn er zog die Schulter hoch und griff nach seiner Tasche.

„Nein!“, zischte Cornelius und packte sein Handgelenk, „Wenn du jetzt gehst, wird er dir erst recht nach laufen … Wie wär's wenn du dir ein Bier bestellst? Ich kann dir ja ein paar Tipps geben, wie das so normalerweise in einer Bar läuft.“

Und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen ließ sich der Streber tatsächlich darauf ein. Schon nach zwei Gläsern Bier war der Typ ein wenig redseliger geworden. Er erzählte Cornelius, dass er Spencer hieße und beim FBI als Profiler arbeitete (zumindest vermutete Cornelius das nach seinem langem Vortrag über eine Einheit namens BAO oder war es doch BEU? Na ja egal …) Nach noch einem weiteren Bier schüttete er Cornelius schließlich sein Herz aus:

dass er es nicht mehr ertrug von seinen Kollegen wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden,

dass er sich große Sorgen um seine kranke Mutter in Vegas machte,

und dass er anscheinend verliebt war, es dieser Person aber nicht sagte, aus Angst sie könnte ihn auslachen.

Cornelius nickte brav zu allem, oder schüttelte den Kopf wann immer Spencer ein Nein hören wollte. Innerlich rätselte er wie zur Hölle ein solcher Kerl beim FBI aufgenommen werden konnte. Mussten die nicht Verdächtige niederschlagen? Mörder erschießen? Und möglichen Tätern hinter her laufen? Er verschob die Antworten auf diese Fragen auf ein anderes Mal. Spencer hatte ihm nämlich soeben eines seiner Stichwörter gegeben. Sie waren mittlerweile beim vierten Bier und dritten Glas Whiskey angekommen und der junge FBI-Agent schien schon vollkommen abgefüllt zu sein.

„Conelllius? Ich fühl mich nich so toll …“

Vier Bier und der Junge war schon so betrunken? Der vertrug ja überhaupt nichts …Eigentlich hasste Cornelius Frauen sowie Männer in einer solchen Situation ausnutzen zu müssen, doch ansonsten konnte er Marks Aufgabe nicht erfüllen. Spencer würde ihn nie im nüchternen Zustand jetzt schon an ihn ran lassen.

„Du siehst in der Tat ein wenig mitgenommen aus …“, pflichtete ihm der Blonde bei, erhob sich und reichte Spencer hilfsbereit seine Hand, „Na komm, ich bring dich noch nach Hause.“

Er bezahlte die Drinks für Spencer mit und legte ein paar Scheine auf den Tresen, ehe er, einen Arm um den Streber gelegt, aus der Bar trat und mit dem Handy ein Taxi rief.

„Das is echt voll nett von dir … wusstest du eigentlisch, dass der menschliche Körper eine Stunde braucht, um …“

Er wurde unterbrochen, als Cornelius eilig seine Lippen auf Spencer legte. Einen weiteren Vortrag hätte er nicht mehr ausgehalten und der Kuss schien den anderen tatsächlich abzulenken. Am Anfang erwiderte Spencer den Kuss relativ steif, wurde allerdings (wahrscheinlich auch durch den Alkohol) schnell sicherer. Cornelius versuchte in der Zeit heraus zu finden, was er mit dem Jungen eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Auch sein Gehirn war durch den Scotch und die Gläser Whiskey ziemlich vernebelt und er musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht zu schnell vorzugehen. Immerhin war der Streber sehr sensibel.

„Du bist echt süß, wenn du in einem deiner Vorträge versinkst.“

Das war zwar eine Lüge, der Typ war mit seinem Gelaber mehr als nervig, aber sie tat ihre Wirkung. Spencer wurde rot und ließ sich von Cornelius ganz leicht gegen die Außenwand der Bar drücken. Der Blonde schob das Knie zwischen Spencers Beine und fuhr mit einer Hand unter dessen Hemd. Der FBI-Agent stöhnte direkt auf. Da war aber einer empfindlich … Das Taxi kam und die beiden lösten sich wieder voneinander. Doch im Wagen war es Spencer der Initiative ergriff und Cornelius in einen weiteren Kuss verwickelte, der Fahrer schüttelte dabei nur den Kopf, und der Erbe des Hawks Unternehmen grinste gegen die weichen Lippen des Strebers.

Das würde noch interessant werden …

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Rule number two,_  
Just don't get attached to,  
Somebody you could lose,  
So let me tell you

 

 

Mit einer Brötchentüte in der einen und ihrer dunkelblauen Ledertasche in der anderen Hand versuchte Olivia sich einen Weg durch das Verkehrschaos in Quantico zu bahnen. Warum hatte ihr Vater Cornelius denn ausgerechnet eine Wohnung in einem der belebtesten Stadtteile finanzieren müssen? Letztendlich zeigte die Ampel grün und die schwarzhaarige Managerin eilte über den Zebrastreifen auf die andere Straßenseite. Ihr teurer ebenfalls schwarzer Mantel rauschte dabei hinter ihr her.

Oh natürlich, sie hätte auch ihren Chauffeur bitten können sie die fünf Blocks zu fahren … wenn sie drei Stunden Zeit gehabt hätte. Der Stau zog sich schon quer durch die Innenstadt von Quantico und trieb so gut wie alle Berufstätigen in den Wahnsinn. Ihre Tasche und die Brötchentüte nun in einer Hand balancierend, griff sie mit der anderen Hand in ihre Tasche und versuchte den Schüssel für Cornelius' Wohnung zu erwischen. Nach einigem angeln hatte sie es schließlich geschafft und schloss die Haustür auf. Im Eingangsbereich steuerte sie statt der Treppe nach oben die Briefkästen an. Natürlich hatte sich ihr Bruder nicht im geringsten um seine Post gekümmert, weswegen sie sich die vier Briefe zunächst unter das Kinn klemmte, um den Kasten erst wieder zu schließen und sie dann in die freie rechte Hand zunehmen.

Trotz der hohen Absätze ihrer Stiefelletten schaffte sie es recht schnell in den vierten Stock.

Ihre jüngere Schwester Gabrielle fragte sie jedes Mal wenn sie sich sahen, warum sie sich den Stress jeden Morgen antat, nur um mit ihrem Bruder zu frühstücken.

Dieses Ritual hatte sich vor knapp fünf Jahren entwickelt.

Sie war damals von ihrer Sekretärin aus einem Meeting gerufen worden. Elvira, Cornelius Haushälterin, hatte sie vollkommen aufgelöst angerufen. Ihr Bruder war auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Die mexikanische Frau hatte ihr am Telefon erklärt, dass sie Cornelius nach Luft ringend in seinem Bett gefunden hatte, mit hohem Fieber und schwerer Atemnot. Die Diagnose war für die Ärzte relativ schnell klar gewesen. Lungenentzündung. Olivia hatte ihren Vater noch nie so aufgelöst erlebt, wie in dieser Zeit und ab diesem Tag hatte sie sich geschworen besser auf ihren Bruder aufzupassen und zumindest einmal am Tag nach ihm zu sehen.

Da sein Appartement auf dem Weg zur Firma lag und sie schon recht früh los musste, hatte sie sich angewöhnt mit ihm jeden Morgen zu frühstücken. Meistens war ihr Bruder schon wach, duschte gerade oder fing an Kaffee zu kochen. Manchmal war er überhaupt nicht da, weil er woanders übernachtet hatte, doch bei solchen Fällen sagte er Olivia immer Bescheid.

In den aller seltensten Fällen schlief er noch und seine Schwester musste ihn wecken. Dies geschah meistens wenn er eine äußerst alkoholreiche Nacht hinter sich hatte. Die Briefe nun in die linke Hand nehmend, schloss sie mit der rechten die Tür zu Cornelius Appartement auf.

Ihr Vater hatte ihnen allen ein Appartement angeboten, doch Olivia sowie Gabrielle hatten das lieb gemeinte Angebot abgelehnt. Gabrielle und ihr Mann besaßen mittlerweile zwei Kinder und das dritte war schon in Planung. Daher war ein Appartement (auch wenn es noch so groß war) eher unpraktisch. Stattdessen hatte sie sich mit Kyle ein Häuschen etwas außerhalb von Quantico zugelegt und lebte dort ihr Hausmutterleben vor sich hin.

Bei aller Liebe zu ihrem adoptierten Sohn, aber Olivia konnte sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen nur zu Hause zu hocken und keinem Beruf nachzugehen. Sie selbst war mit Harvey seit knapp fünf Jahren glücklich verheiratet. Für kurze Zeit war ihr Glück allerdings etwas getrübt gewesen, als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass Olivia keine Kinder bekommen konnte. Sie wusste wie sehr Harvey sich immer Kinder gewünscht hatte und so kamen sie auf die Idee mit einer Adoption. Der sechsjährige Louis lebte jetzt schon seit zwei Jahren bei ihnen und schien seine neuen Eltern akzeptiert zu haben.

Cornelius hatte das Angebot seines Vaters sofort angenommen. Er hätte sich nie mit so etwas ernstem wie Wohnungssuche beschäftigen können und was sollte man lange darüber nachdenken, wenn einem der heißgeliebte Vater ein großzügiges Appartement anbot?

Olivia hatte das Ganze allerdings nicht gutgeheißen.

Samuel verwöhnte seinen Sohn schon genug, da brauchte er ihm nicht auch noch eine Wohnung zu schenken. Obwohl die Managerin selbst dazu neigte ihrem Bruder alle schweren, unangenehmen Sachen des Lebens abzunehmen, hätte sie es besser gefunden ihrem Bruder einmal zu zeigen wie die Welt da draußen funktionierte und mit ihm gemeinsam eine Wohnung gesucht.

Aber es hatte ja niemand auf sie hören wollen.

Mit ihrer Schulter stieß sie die Tür auf und trat in das große Appartement, dass mehr Zimmer besaß, als Cornelius gebrauchen konnte.

„Ich bin's!“, rief sie um ihren Bruder wissen zu lassen, dass sie nicht seine Haushälterin war und steuerte direkt auf die helle Küche zu.

Elvira hatte gestern mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die weißen Fliesen waren blitzblank geschrubbt, der helle Teppich ohne Flecken und die ebenfalls weißen Regale ohne irgendein Staubkorn. Die ganze Wohnung leuchtete nur so vor Sauberkeit. Olivia legte die Brötchentüte und die Briefe auf dem Küchentisch ab und ihre Tasche daneben auf den Stuhl.

Dann nahm sie sich einen Moment Zeit sich umzuschauen. Die Kaffeemaschine lief noch nicht, was bedeutete, dass Cornelius entweder gerade duschte, oder der seltene Fall eingetreten war und er noch schlief. Auf der Theke lag eine grob aufgerissene Packung Aspirin und in der Spüle stand ein Glas. Sie nahm an, dass ihr Bruder mehr oder weniger wach war und anscheinend eine sehr durchzechte Nacht gehabt hatte. Sie seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Cornelius hatte mit der Zeit gelernt keine neuen Eroberungen einfach so mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Es war für sie alle drei dann immer eine sehr peinliche Situation, wenn Olivia am nächsten Morgen kam und die beiden gemeinsam im Bett liegend vorfand.

Selbstverständlich war auch das Schlafzimmer, wie der Rest der Wohnung, riesig, mit einem gewaltigen Wandschrank und einem King-Size-Bett. Vor dem breiten Bett lagen überall Klamotten verstreut. Ein weißes Hemd, schwarze Hose … Cornelius schien gestern Nacht zu müde gewesen zu sein, um die Sachen ordentlich wegzuräumen. Und mitten in der zerwühlten, hellen, weichen Bettwäsche lag ihr Bruder. Einen Arm unter dem Kissen, den anderen nah am Gesicht, schlief er noch seelenruhig.

„Goldlöckchen, wenn du wach bist und nur tust als würdest du schlafen … dann wird das hier kein gutes Ende nehmen.“

Goldlöckchen. Diesen Namen hatte Cornelius wegen seiner strahlend blonden Locken von seiner Schwester bekommen und sie zog ihn damit sooft es ging auf. Normalerweise funkelte er sie nur böse an und murrte, dass er ja jetzt aufstehen würde, doch diesmal rührte er sich nicht. Das Einzige was zu hören war, war sein tiefer ruhiger Atem. Besorgnis breitete sich in Olivia aus. Er war doch nicht etwa krank? Sie umrundete das Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Behutsam legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und stellte beruhigt fest, dass er zwar ein bisschen warm war, allerdings kein Fieber hatte.

„Liv?“, murmelte er schläfrig und öffnete müde die Augen, „Was machst du denn schon hier? Es ist doch erst …“

„Kurz nach Acht, unsere ganz normale Frühstückszeit.“

„Kurz nach Acht?“

Verwirrt stemmte Cornelius sich hoch und warf einen Blick auf den Digitalwecker. Tatsächlich es war 8.07 Uhr.

„Na komm, steh auf du Schlafmütze!“, erklärte sie lachend und wuschelte ihm durch die Locken, „Ich mach uns schon mal was zu essen.“

Nur eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie am Küchentisch und frühstückten. Cornelius wirkte nach der Dusche schon etwas wacher, beschwerte sich allerdings über Kopfschmerzen und etwas Übelkeit.

„Was hast du denn gestern Abend wieder mit Mark getrieben, dass es dir so übel geht?“

Olivia biss von ihrem Brötchen ab und musterte ihren Bruder dabei eingehend. Dieser klammerte sich fast schon an sein Glaswasser mit der dritten Aspirintablette und sah angeekelt auf sein Brötchen mit Käse.

„Mark hat mir eine neue Herausforderung gestellt“, erzählte er leise, um seine Kopfschmerzen selbst nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, „Allerdings war der Kerl nicht so einfach herumzukriegen wie ich gedacht hatte und ich musste ihn abfüllen. Damit es nicht komisch aussah, musste ich selbst natürlich auch etwas mehr trinken, sonst hätte er ja Verdacht geschöpft … aber es hat sich gelohnt.“

Mit einem perversen Grinsen nahm er noch einen Schluck von seinem Wasser. Als Olivia das allererste Mal zu Ohren gekommen war, dass ihr Bruder nun auch etwas mit Typen anfing, war sie zunächst geschockt gewesen. Auch Samuel und Rebecca hatten einige Zeit gebraucht um diese Information zu verarbeiten. Nur Gabrielle war ihnen allen ein Vorbild gewesen.

„Was soll denn daran so schlimm sein?“, hatte sie an Rebeccas Geburtstag erklärt, „Ob er nun seine unmoralischen Nummern mit einer Frau oder einem Mann abzieht ist total egal, oder habt ihr etwas gegen Schwule?“

Das war allerdings auch schon wieder anderthalb Jahre her und seit dem hatten sich alle an den neuen Umstand gewöhnt. Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie alle (bis auf Samuel) allgemein nicht ganz mit Cornelius Lebensstil einverstanden waren.

„Du weißt, dass ich damit nicht einverstanden bin“, sie seufzte tief, „Welchen armen Jungen hast du diesmal belogen?“

„Einen FBI-Agent.“

Olivia fiel vor Schreck das Brötchen aus der Hand. Geschockt starrte sie ihren Bruder an, der sich nach hinten gelehnt hatte und sich befriedigt von ihrer Reaktion durch die Haare fuhr. Die Managerin schluckte hart und nahm dann wieder ihr Brötchen vom Teller.

„E-einen FBI-Agent?“

Cornelius nickte breit grinsend und griff nun seinerseits nach seinem Brot und fing an zu essen, zufrieden mit der Stimmung die er geschaffen hatte.

„Ja. So ein kleiner total schüchterner Kerl. Spencer hieß er glaub ich. Hat an Alkohol echt nichts vertragen, würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn der noch Jungfrau war.“

Olivia sah ihren Bruder nun unglücklich an. Wann merkte er denn mal, dass er so nicht ewig weitermachen konnte? Selbst sie als perfektionistische, ehrgeizige Karrierefrau war ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen und hatte einen Mann und ein Kind. Wann würde Cornelius endlich merken, dass das Leben kein lustiges Spiel war?

 

„Wie lange dauert das denn noch? Ich kann nicht mehr!“

„Sei leise, oder ich sorge dafür, dass du niemals wieder etwas kannst!“

„Willst du mir etwa das Rückgrat brechen?“

„Warum sollte ich das nicht?“

„Aber Logan, dass kannst du einem Menschen doch nicht antun! Weißt du wie sehr es die Leute einschränkt nicht laufen zu können? Hast du dir mal Gedanken darüber gemacht wie sehr einen das seelisch runter zieht? Viele der Betroffenen spielen wahrscheinlich mit Selbstmordgedanken!“

„Wenn du jetzt nicht auf der Stelle ruhig bist, dann ziehe _ich_ dich seelisch runter und zwar so stark, dass du dir wünscht du wärst Querschni … Querschnitts … ach egal, wie immer das auch heißt!“

Ein Fernglas blitzte aus der Krone des Baumes auf und fokussierte die oberste Fensterreihe des gegenüberliegenden Hauses. Das flackernde Licht der Straßenlaterne spendete der in schwarzgekleideten Person hinter dem Fernglas genug Helligkeit, um problemlos das Haus observieren zu können.

„Logan?“

Genervt stöhnend senkte er wieder das Fernglas und sah auf den Ast unter sich. Dort hockte ebenfalls eine Person, doch wesentlich umständlicher. Mit beidem Armen krallte sich der junge Mann an seinen Ast und atmete nervös gegen das kalte Holz.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?“, fragte sein Freund hart und sah von oben auf ihn hinab.

„Kann ich nicht einmal gucken? Ich schwöre auch, dass ich es nicht noch einmal fallen lasse!“

Er schenkte Logan ein unschuldiges Welpenlächeln, doch dieser gab nur ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich.

„Ganz sicher nicht, Petie.“

Sofort richtete sich der Untere empört auf und vergaß dabei für einen Moment sogar seine schreckliche Höhenangst. Verärgert verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah hinauf zu Logan, der wieder begonnen hatte die Wohnung zu beobachten.

„Ich heiße nicht Petie! Mein Name ist Pete, einfach nur Pete!“

„Ssch! Sei leise, ich sehe ihn wieder!“

Das Gewicht perfekt ausbalancierend ging Logan noch ein wenig tiefer in die Hocke, er wollte gewiss kein Risiko eingehen. Er wusste ganz genau wie schlau ihr Opfer war, ganz sicher war er ebenso wachsam. Durch das Fernglas sah er wie der junge Mann hinter der Fensterscheibe durch seine Wohnung ging und sich anscheinend bettfertig machte. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln, der Kerl brauchte sich nicht die Zähne zu putzen. In wenigen Minuten würde er einfach so umkippen. Ach, K.O. - Tropfen waren schon eine tolle Erfindung.

„Warum wirken die Tropfen von Roy eigentlich erst so spät?“

Logan unterdrückte einen frustrierten Aufschrei. Nicht nur, dass Pete immer instinktiv zu wissen schien was er gerade dachte, daran hatte er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt, nein er hatte seinem Kumpanen schon mindestens dreimal den Sachverhalt erklärt und nun war er es allmählich leid, diesem immer alles hundert Mal sagen zu müssen.

„Das weißt du ganz genau“, entgegnete er daher nur und sah dabei zu, wie ihre Zielperson kurz aus dem Fenster verschwand, nur um wenige Sekunden später wieder aufzutauchen.

„Okay“, scheinbar schien er Pete mit seinem bissigen Tonfall abgeschreckt zu haben, „Weißt du nur was mich wundert? Hat Roy nicht gemeint, dass es Nebenwirkungen gibt?“

Die Erkenntnis traf Logan so hart, dass er beinahe das Fernglas fallen gelassen hätte. Bleich wie eine Packung Kreide drehte er sich wieder zu Pete um. Er hatte Roy zwar nur mit halben Ohr zugehört, doch er meinte jetzt auch sich zu erinnern, dass der grauhaarige Mexikaner irgendetwas von Nebenwirkungen, Erbrechen und Fieber gemurmelt hatte. Rasch sah er wieder zu ihrem Opfer, welches immer noch in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab lief. Sie beobachteten den Kerl nun schon seit mehreren Stunden und bisher hatte es nicht danach aus gesehen, als ob es ihm irgendwie schlecht ging.

„Bis du dir sicher, dass du die Tropfen gestern auch in das richtige Glas getan hast?“, knurrte er zu Pete hinunter, „Immerhin saß da ne zeitlang auch dieser blonde Schnösel.“

Pete reckte empört das Kinn vor und schnaubte.

„Natürlich! Ich hab dem Barkeeper gesagt er soll sie in das Glas mit dem Whiskey tun! Genau wie du es befohlen hast! Ich mag vielleicht ein bisschen langsam sein, aber doof bin ich noch lange nicht!“

Immer noch mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen wandte sich Logan wieder dem Haus zu. Er knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen, Roys neue K.O. - Tropfen schienen nicht zu wirken. Dabei brauchten sie doch so dringend dieses verdammte Buch! Woher hätte er denn auch wissen sollen, dass diese verfluchte DNA-Tante ihm das Buch unter der Nase weg kaufen würde? Sie war hartnäckig gewesen, als er ihr klarmachen wollte, dass das Buch unverkäuflich sei. Trotzdem hatte er es ihr irgendwann aushändigen müssen, er wollte schließlich nicht, dass sie noch seinen Chef anrief. Doch als er und Pete dann bei ihr eingebrochen waren, um das Buch zurück zu holen, war es nicht da. Wie sich heraus stellte, hatte sie es einfach weiter verschenkt! Es hatte sie viel Zeit und Bestechungsgeld gekostet, um zu erfahren was damit geschehen war.

Sie hatte es an einen FBI-Agent weitergegeben!

Ihre Chancen standen daher relativ schlecht, mit einem zweiten Einbruch heil davon zu kommen. Daher hatte Logan sich die K.O. - Tropfen besorgt. Es war eine von Roys neuen Erfindungen: Die Tropfen brauchten sehr lange, um ins Blut zu gelangen und das Opfer auszuknocken (so hatte es sich Logan erklärt). So hatten sie geplant, den Agent zu verfolgen und ihm bei einer guten Gelegenheit die Tropfen unter zu mischen. Es war ein purer Glücksfall gewesen ihn gestern in einer Bar anzutreffen. Sie hatten nur dem Barkeeper einen Fünfziger unter die Nase halten müssen und schon war die ganze Sache geritzt gewesen. Doch dann hatte sich dieser reiche blonde Obermacker neben ihr Opfer gesetzt und ihnen die Sicht versperrt. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass der Agent die Tropfen auch tatsächlich geschluckt hatte …

„Logan?“

„Was!?“, zischte er verärgert zurück, „Hab ich nicht gesagt du sollst leise sein?“

„Der Kerl geht ins Bett! Müssten die Tropfen nicht schon vor einer halben Stunde angefangen haben zu wirken?“

Logan starrte durch sein Fernglas. Der Typ machte sich tatsächlich bettfertig und er sah nicht wirklich fieberig aus. Kein Erbrechen, kein Fieber und vor allen Dingen keine Bewusstlosigkeit.

Verdammt, irgendetwas lief hier überhaupt nicht nach Plan!

 

♠♠♠

 

„Das bedeutet je eher wir investieren, desto größer sind unsere Chancen viel Profit daraus zu machen. Sehen Sie sich die Zahlen noch einmal in Ruhe an. Wenn Ray & Technics weiterhin auf dem Markt so rasant nach oben steigen werden, werden sie sich schon bald fest in den Technikmarkt etabliert haben. Wenn wir eine Investition tätigen, könnten wir schon 2018 möglicherweise feste Partner werden. Die Prognose zeigt steigende Verkaufszahlen und wir könnten unseren Umsatz im Bestfall um ganze 20 % steigern.“

Olivia hielt kurz inne und ließ die gesprochenen Worte erst einmal sacken. Sie befand sich gemeinsam mit acht der mächtigsten Partnern von Hawk Industries in einem Raum und versuchte sie von ihrer neuen Investitionsmöglichkeit überzeugen. Draußen vor den gewaltigen Glasfenstern, die bis zum Boden gingen, war es stockdunkel. Es war heute mal wieder recht spät geworden, doch Olivia fühlte sich nicht müde, ganz im Gegenteil. Vor Aufregung, was die älteren Herren zu diesem Vorschlag sagen würden, schoss Adrenalin durch ihre Adern. Ihr Vater saß am anderen Ende des Raumes und nickte ihr mit einem Lächeln zu. Wenn er zufrieden war, konnte sie sich wieder etwas beruhigen. Alles lief gut.

„Ihr Angebot hört sich sehr verlockend an“, der kalte graue Blick von Mr. Pan von Pan & Sons lag auf ihr, „Aber es gibt sicherlich auch Risiken?“

Ein empörtes Raunen zog durch den Raum. Olivia konnte sogar ein gefauchtes 'Bei jeder Investition gibt es Risiken.' hören.

„Ja natürlich ist auch dieser Vorschlag mit Risiken verbunden“, räumte die Managerin ein, „Die Entwicklung von Ray & Technics kann sich sicherlich auch in die andere Richtung bewegen, doch ich versichere Ihnen, dass …“

„Mrs. Janson? Da ist ein Anruf für Sie.“

Verwirrt durch ihre abrupte Unterbrechung drehte Olivia sich um. Maggie, ihre Sekretärin stand mit vor Verlegenheit hoch rotem Kopf in der Glastür.

„Maggie, dass ist gerade sehr ungünstig. Könntest du bitte später …“

„Er meinte allerdings es ist dringend“, erklärte diese leise und nestelte peinlich berührt am Saum ihrer Strickjacke, „Es ist ihr Bruder.“

Olivias Haltung änderte sich urplötzlich. Cornelius wusste immerhin ganz genau, dass sie in einer äußerst wichtigen Besprechung war und er sie nur in einem _absoluten_ Notfall anrufen sollte. Sie sah hinüber zu ihrem Vater, dem die Besorgnis ins Gesicht geschrieben war.

„Geh ruhig!“, erklärte er, „Ich übernehme das hier.“

Mr. Hawk richtete sich auf und trat an die Schautafeln mit Prognosen und Statistiken zu Ray & Technics.

„Sag mir später was los ist“, raunte er ihr noch zu, als sie eilig ihre Tasche nahm und mit einer hastigen Entschuldigung an die möglichen Investoren den Raum verließ.

Maggie reichte ihr den Telefonhörer, als sie zum Empfang hechtete.

„Ja?“

„Liv?“

Cornelius' Stimme war langsam und heiser, er hörte sich überhaupt nicht gut an. Besorgnis breitete sich in ihr aus. Das hier schien tatsächlich ein Notfall zu sein.

„Con? Was ist los?“

„Liv … mir ist so schlecht … ich glaub …. ich glaub … kannst du kommen?“

Seine Stimme war eine Oktave höher gerutscht und klang nun ziemlich verunsichert. Sie wusste, dass er keine Angst davor hatte sich zu übergeben (er hatte es nach seinen Alkoholpartys oft genug getan), doch er mochte es überhaupt nicht krank allein zu Hause zu sein.

„Con? Ich komme, okay? Ich bin in zehn Minuten bei dir!“

Damit legte sie auf, rief Maggie zu, ihrem Vater zusagen Cornelius sei krank und telefonierte mit ihrem Chauffeur, er solle sofort kommen. Nur wenige Minuten später hastete sie die Stufen zu Cornelius Appartement hoch. Auf der Fahrt hatte die Sorge um ihren Bruder sie fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Wie war er so plötzlich krank geworden? Heute Morgen war doch noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Innerlich betete sie, dass er keinen Husten hatte. Husten könnte wieder eine mögliche Lungenentzündung bedeuten. Vor seiner Wohnungstür ermahnte sie sich jedoch zur Ruhe. Wenn sie selbst so panisch war, konnte sie Cornelius auch nicht helfen. Sie fischte den Schüssel aus ihrer Tasche und schloss die Tür auf.

Die Wohnung sah nicht wirklich nach einem Notfall aus. In der Küche lief noch die Spülmaschine und aus dem Wohnzimmer konnte sie einen Sportmoderator hören, der gerade im Fernsehen ein Basketballspiel kommentierte. Sie wollte gerade nach ihrem Bruder rufen, als sie hörte wie jemand würgte. Und im Badezimmer fand sie ihn dann. Er kniete auf den Fliesen vor der Toilette, zitterte wie Espenlaub und war blass wie ein Blattpapier, nur seine Wangen zierten einen unnatürlichen Rotton, der Olivia darauf schließen ließ, dass er Fieber hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen ging sie neben ihm in die Knie und stützte ihn an der Schulter. Mit der anderen Hand strich sie ihm ein paar goldene Locken aus der verschwitzten Stirn, ehe sie ihren Handrücken an seine warme Haut legte. Cornelius kochte, sie konnte es nicht anders beschreiben. Sie hatte noch nie so hohes Fieber erlebt. Weder bei ihrem Bruder noch bei ihrem Sohn oder Ehemann. Wieder verkrampfte sich Cornelius' Körper als er erneut würgen musste, doch er brachte nichts mehr hervor. Sein Magen schien leer zu sein. Langsam half sie ihm hoch und redete dabei beruhigend auf ihn ein. Sie gab ihm einen Moment am Waschbecken, damit der sich ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzen konnte, ehe sie ihn ins Schlafzimmer begleitete.

„Leg dich schon mal hin“, erklärte sie, „Ich hole dir eben ein Glas Wasser, okay? Dann wird es dir gleich besser gehen.“

Sie lächelte sanft und machte auf dem Weg in die Küche einen kurzen Umweg ins Wohnzimmer, um den Fernseher auszuschalten. In der Küche nahm sich eines der Gläser aus dem Schrank und füllte es mit Leitungswasser. Olivia konnte das Ganze einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Ihrem Bruder schien es schon länger nicht gut zu gehen, ansonsten hätte er sich wie immer mit Marc in der Bar verabredet. Hatte er schon etwas getrunken? Sie lauschte kurz, ob ihr Bruder nach ihr rief, dann ging sie in die Hocke und öffnete die Schranktür schräg unter der Spüle. Cornelius hatte trotz seines hohen Konsums relativ wenig Alkohol in der Wohnung. Meistens betrank er sich außerhalb. Die Managerin zählte rasch die Flaschen ab. Das tat sie, einfach nur zu Sicherheit, jeden Tag. Nein, es war noch alles unangetastet da. Die zwei Flaschen Scotch, der Wein und das Sixpack Bier für das nächste Football-Spiel. Mit gerunzelter Stirn richtete Olivia sich wieder auf. Merkwürdig. Das Einzige was ihr jetzt noch einfiel war, dass ihr Bruder vielleicht etwas Falsches gegessen hatte. Allerdings hatte es mit dem Lieferdienst bisher noch nie Probleme gegeben und es war ausgeschlossen, dass sich Cornelius mit Ausnahme eines Brotes selbst etwas gekocht hatte. Möglicherweise war Elvira länger geblieben und hatte ihm etwas gemacht? Es wäre dann jedoch das erste Mal in knapp vier Jahren.

Sie nahm das Glaswasser und kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Ihr Bruder hatte es nicht ganz ins Bett geschafft. Sein Oberkörper lag auf der rechten Betthälfte, während seine Beine über den Rand baumelten. Olivia seufzte resigniert, stellte das Glas auf dem Nachttisch ab und beugte sich anschließend zu ihrem Bruder hinunter. Sanft berührte sie ihn an der Schulter.

„Goldlöckchen, komm schon. Leg dich wenigstens ordentlich hin, okay? Ich schwöre dir, dann wird es dir auch gleich wieder besser gehen. Ja? Con?“

Er reagierte nicht. Sie rüttelte ihn etwas heftiger, doch es kam immer noch eine Reaktion. Panisch packte sie ihn unter den Armen und zog ihn so gut es ging vollständig aufs Bett. Sie begann seine Wange zu tätscheln und wiederholte immer wieder seinen Namen, doch Cornelius Körper war vollkommen schlaff.

„Con, du machst mir Angst … Scheiße! Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Wo ist das Telefon?!“

Olivia fand schließlich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch das Handy ihres Bruder und wählte sofort 911. Während sie verzweifelt auf das Freizeichen wartete, lief sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und lief vor dem Bett auf und ab. Mit zitternden, vor Angst schweißnassen Händen für sie sich durch die Haare und sah immer wider zu ihrem noch immer bewusstlosen Bruder.

„Notrufzentrale, was für einen Notfall wollen Sie melden?“, ertönte endlich die Stimme einer Frau vom anderen der Leitung.

„I-Ich brauche sofort einen … einen Krankenwagen.“

„Ma'am, beruhigen Sie sich. Sagen Sie mir die Adresse Ihres Aufenthaltsort und was geschehen ist.“

Sie gab die Adresse von Cornelius Appartement an und kniete sich dann vollkommen aufgelöst neben das Bett. Nach dem sie der Frau stotternd die Situation erklärt hatte, rief diese direkt einen Krankenwagen.

 

Doch der Notarzt war recht schnell mit seinem Latein am Ende und selbst die Ärzte im Krankenhaus brauchten lange, um die Ursache von Cornelius Zusammenbruch heraus zu finden.

Es waren Spuren von K.O.-Tropfen in seinem Blut gefunden worden.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_This is how to be a heartbreaker,_  
_Boys, they like a little danger,_  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player,_  
_singing I love you_

 

 

Special Agent Doktor Alex Blake merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Schon als sie mit ihrem Wagen auf den Parkplatz des FBI-Gebäudes fuhr, war es anders als sonst. Eine schwarze Limousine mit verdunkelten Scheiben parkte nur wenige Plätze von ihrem entfernt und Alex konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ein solches Auto jemals auf diesem Parkplatz stehen gesehen zu haben. Der Fahrer hatte sich gegen die Motorhaube gelehnt und rauchte, den vielen zerdrückten Zigaretten auf dem Boden nach zu urteilen wohl schon etwas länger, und würdigte sie nur eines kurzen abschätzigen Blickes, ehe er wieder ins Nichts starrte. Alex machte sich nichts weiter daraus und dachte, dass vielleicht irgendein Politiker ihnen einen Besuch abstatten wollte, bis sie in die Eingangshalle trat.

Die sonst äußerst ruhige Halle, auf deren Boden das FBI-Logo prangte, war beinahe überfüllt. Es schien fast, als hätten sich sämtliche FBI-Agenten, die hier arbeiteten, getroffen. Langsam bahnte sich Alex ihren Weg durch die Masse zum Fahrstuhl, dabei warfen ihr die anderen Agenten böse, ängstliche sowie mitleidige Blicke zu.

„Ist die nicht auch von der BAU?“

„Ich an ihrer Stelle würde ja wieder nach Hause fahren.“

„ … werden bestimmt alle gefeuert …“

„ … kann man auch so dumm sein …“

„ … missglückte Undercovermission?“

Weitere Gesprächsfetzen kamen an ihren Ohren und Alex fühlte sich angesichts der vielen Blicke, die plötzlich auf ihr ruhten, und den nichts Gutes verheißenden Sätzen wie eine Serienkillerin. Vielleicht auch wie ein Opfer, dass noch nichts vom Tode eines Familienangehörigen wusste. Sie atmete erleichtert aus, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren hinter ihr schlossen und die Blicke damit wieder aussperrten. Irgendetwas war passiert, etwas Schlimmes. Waren die anderen irgendwie verletzt und sie hatte davon nichts mitbekommen? Aber hätte ihr dann nicht jemand Bescheid gesagt? Mit einem unschuldigen 'Ping' öffneten sich die Türen und Alex beruhigte sich wieder etwas. Hier im Großraumbüro schien alles wie immer zu sein.

Reids Gesicht war schon hinter einem Stapel Akten verschwunden, Rossi genehmigte sich oben in seinem Büro einen Kaffee und JJ und Morgan standen an einem der Schreibtische und unterhielten sich. Nur von Hotch fehlte jede Spur. Während sie auf ihre beiden Kollegen zu ging begrüßte sie Reid, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er viel zu sehr in die Fallakte vertieft war, um sie zu bemerken.

„Morgen, Alex!“

JJ schenkte ihr ein fröhliches, wenn auch leicht besorgtes Lächeln.

„Morgen“, erwiderte die braunhaarige Profilerin, „Sagt mal, wisst ihr was mit den anderen los ist? Als ich gerade durch die Halle kam, wurde ich angestarrt wie ein Schwerverbrecher auf dem Weg zur Todesspritze.“

„Wir haben Ärger“, entgegnete Morgan und deutete mit einem Nicken auf Hochs' Büro.

Die Tür war zu und die Rollos herunter gelassen.

„Samuel Hawk ist heute Morgen hier hereingestürmt und hat Strauß ziemlich zusammen gefaltet, als sie ihn nicht sofort zu Hotch lassen wollte. Er war äußerst wütend.“

Reid schien etwas Interessantes in der Akte entdeckt zu haben, denn sein braun gelockter Haarschopf verschwand noch tiefer hinter dem Stapel aus alten Akten.

„Samuel Hawk? Du meinst doch nicht etwa den Leiter von Hawk Industries? Was will der denn von uns?“

JJ zuckte nur mit den Schultern und seufzte.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Aber als er Garcia angeschrien hat, sie soll ihm aus dem Weg gehen, hat er seinen Sohn erwähnt. Vielleicht geht es um ihn.“

Reid war urplötzlich aufgestanden, dass Gesicht kreidebleich.

„Spence?“, fragte JJ besorgt, „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, ja. Ich wollte mir nur eben einen Kaffee holen. Möchte vielleicht jemand von euch auch einen?“

Sie alle drei verneinten.

„Aber vielleicht kannst du Garcia einen Tee bringen, sie sah ziemlich aufgewühlt aus“, rief Morgan ihm noch hinter her, war sich allerdings nicht sicher ob das junge Genie ihn gehört hatte, da dieser fluchtartig den Raum verließ. Dann wandte er sich wieder an seine beiden Kolleginnen:

„Seit wann hat Hawk denn einen Sohn? Hatte der nicht immer nur zwei Töchter?“

JJ stöhnte auf und Alex rollte mit den Augen.

„Du kriegst aber auch echt gar nichts mit, oder?“, JJ warf ihm einen anklagenden Blick zu, „Noch nie was von Cornelius Hawk gehört? Dem Skandalkind von Mr. und Mrs. Hawk schlecht hin?“

Morgan zog die geschwungenen Augenbrauen zusammen und dachte angestrengt nach, dann hellte sich seine Miene wieder auf.

„Ach, du meinst diesen Jungen, der sich auf Partys und so immer dermaßen betrunken hat, dass sich die gesamte Presse darüber aufgeregt hat? Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn mit dem irgendwas ist. Die Frage ist und bleibt allerdings: Was hat das mit uns zu tun?“  
Seine beiden Kolleginnen kamen nicht mehr dazu ihm zu antworten, da sich Hotch' Bürotür öffnete und ihr Teamchef höchstpersönlich die Treppe der Galerie herunterkam.

„Wo ist Reid?“, fragte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Kaffee holen gegangen …“, murmelte Morgan verwirrt und Hotch rauschte grimmig an ihnen vorbei.

„Oho, dass sieht nicht gut aus“, hauchte JJ.

 

♠♠♠

 

Elvira Esparza arbeitete schon seit ihrer Einwanderung in die USA vor mehr als dreißig Jahren für die Familie Hawk. Rebecca Hawk hatte sie kurz nach ihrer Flucht über den Grenzzaun, der die USA von Mexico trennte, aufgenommen. Der gelangweilten und genervten Frau gefiel Elviras Eigenständigkeit und ihr manchmal überhand nehmendes Temperament. Ihr war es schlichtweg egal gewesen, ob die Mexikanerin überhaupt eine Arbeitserlaubnis hatte. Rebecca Hawk war durch ihren Mann reich und einflussreich, da scherte es keinen, ob eine ihrer Haushälterinnen nun legal im Land war oder nicht.

Elvira hatte die beiden Geburten von Olivia und Gabrielle mit erlebt und durch ihr gutes Verhältnis zu den Kindern, war sie irgendwann nicht nur Putzfrau, sondern auch Kindermädchen geworden. Die beiden Mädchen hatten sie vergöttert und Elvira war es nicht anders ergangen. Von beiden Seiten war es sofort Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen. Sie war mit den beiden auf etliche Spielplätze gegangen, war in unzähligen Vergnügungsparks gewesen, hatte Massen an Kuchen und anderen Süßigkeiten gebacken und wurde Jahre lang zu Teepartys mit Luft gefüllten Teetassen eingeladen.

Doch so zufrieden Samuel und Rebecca auch zu sein schienen, Elvira spürte, dass die beiden immer noch unglücklich waren. Es war immer hin kein Geheimnis wie sehr sich gerade Samuel einen Sohn wünschte. Lange Zeit war das Familienleben getrübt gewesen. Rebecca hatte einige Fehlgeburten und gerade Olivia und Gabrielle hatten unter der dumpfen Stimmung zu leiden gehabt. Letztendlich war es ein kleines Wunder gewesen, als Rebecca tatsächlich noch einmal schwanger wurde und diesmal keine Fehlgeburt erlitt. Aufgrund einiger familiären Probleme konnte Elvira das Kind nicht im Krankenhaus besuchen, sondern erst, als Mr. Hawk höchstpersönlich sein Kind ins Haus trug, über beide Ohren grinsend. Es war ein Junge und ein ziemlich süßer noch dazu.

Auch Cornelius hatte die Mexikanerin schnell ins Herz geschlossen und sie kümmerte sich, wann immer er krank war, rührend um ihn. Natürlich luden die beiden älteren Schwestern ihren Bruder auch zu Teepartys ein, doch als Junge schien er das Verhalten der Mädchen nicht zu verstehen.

„Warum tut ihr da denn keinen richtigen Tee rein und tut nur so?“, war das Erste was er fragte.

Generell schien Cornelius nicht so viel Fantasie wie seine beiden Schwestern zu besitzen. Er saß meistens still in seinem Zimmer und schien mit dem vielen Spielzeug, welches ihm sein Vater gekauft hatte, nichts anfangen zu können. Jedes Mal wenn Elvira mit Olivia und Gabrielle ins Kino, in den Park oder einem anderen Ort ging, bettelte Cornelius darum mitzudürfen. Sowohl seine Mutter, als auch sein Vater verneinten dies. Jedes einzelne Mal.

So kam es, dass Cornelius seinen ersten Vergnügungspark erst mit 13 Jahren besuchte und das auch nur, weil die Schule einen Ausflug dorthin machte. Doch Samuel und Rebecca hatten ihren Sohn bei weitem unterschätzt. Cornelius war keinesfalls ein dummer Junge mit reichen Eltern. Nein, er war äußerst klug. Er ließ sich nicht einfach zu Hause einsperren und zum Lernen verdammen. Hinzu kam das Pech, dass er in der Schule an die falschen Freunde geriet. So schlich er sich mit 15 das erste Mal von zu Hause weg. Elvira hatte gedacht, dass er nun endlich mal eine verdiente Standpauke erhalten würde. Doch die blieb aus. Samuel ermahnte ihn nur, dass Wegschleichen in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Irgendwann hatte die Mexikanerin aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft Cornelius nachts verschwand und erst in den früheren Morgenstunden wieder auftauchte. Nie hatte er dafür Ärger bekommen. Sein Vater sprach kein Machtwort und seine Mutter schrie ihn nie an. So hatte es sie auch nicht gewundert, dass Cornelius zu einem vollkommen verzogenen, eingebildeten und arroganten Mann heran wuchs, der alles bekam was er wollte und nie für irgendeinen Fehler Konsequenzen tragen musste. Schließlich war sie seine Haushälterin geworden, sie hatte sich freiwillig dafür gemeldet. Elvira wollte ein Auge auf ihn haben, dass hatte sie auch seiner Schwester Olivia versprochen.

In all den Jahren in denen sie nun für Mr. Hawk Junior arbeitete, wie sie und ihre Kollegen Cornelius hinter seinem Rücken nannten, hatte sie schon so einiges miterlebt: unzählige Kater nach Partys und zu viel Alkohol, halbnackte Mädchen, die sich aus der Wohnung schlichen, halbnackte Männer, die heimlich die Wohnung verließen, eine Lungenentzündung und einen Drogenentzug. Keine dieser Begebenheiten war besonders schön gewesen, doch der heutige Tag übertraf alles.

Sie stand im Wohnzimmer und staubte die Regale mit Kunstobjekten und Büchern ab (sie bezweifelte, dass Cornelius jemals eines davon gelesen hatte). Der Wohnungsherr saß auf der Couch und auf dem Tischchen vor ihm war ein Laptop aufgebaut. Olivia hatte ihr erzählt was gestern passiert war und Elvira entdeckte immer noch Spuren des vergangenen Abends an Cornelius Aussehen. Seine Haare waren vollkommen zerzaust, er war viel zu müde gewesen sie zu ordnen, dunkle Augenringe lagen unter den hübschen bernsteinfarben Augen und seine Haut hatte immer noch einen leicht unnatürlichen blassen Ton. Trotzdem hämmerte er mit den Fingern auf die Tastatur ein und seine trüben Augen glühten dabei. Und eben das machte Elvria Sorgen. Letztendlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.

„Señor Hawk?“, fragte sie und hielt mit ihren Staubwischer über dem Fernseher inne.

Er hob den Kopf und eine goldene Locke hing ihm dabei über dem Auge.

„Ja?“

„Entschuldigen Sie, es steht mir wahrscheinlich nicht zu das zu fragen, aber … arbeiten Sie?“

Cornelius grinste breit und strich sie die vorwitzige Strähne aus der Stirn. Nur mit einem hellgrauen T-Shirt und einer dunklen Boxershorts bekleidet, lehnte er sich auf der Couch zurück. Elvira musste zugeben, dass er äußerst attraktiv war, doch selbstverständlich wollte sie nichts von ihm. Erstens war er viel zu jung und zweitens war er mehr wie ein Stiefsohn für sie und kam als Liebhaber nicht infrage.

„Ja ich arbeite tatsächlich an etwas. Könnten sie vielleicht gleich in den Schreibwarenladen gehen und ein paar große Plakate und Filzstifte kaufen? Farbe ist vollkommen egal, die Plakate sollten möglichst weiß seien.“

Elviras Augen wurden groß. Er arbeitete also tatsächlich? Sie hatte ihn noch nie an etwas arbeiten sehen, mal abgesehen von seinen Taktiken für seine Eroberungen. Hoffentlich plante er nichts schlimmes …

„Aber natürlich Señor Hawk …“

 

♠♠♠

 

Mit zitternden Händen nahm Reid seine Kaffeetasse und trank einen großen Schluck. Er wusste, dass er sich beruhigen musste. Ansonsten würden die anderen sofort merken, dass irgendetwas passiert war. Leider erinnerte er sich nur noch schemenhaft daran was vorgestern Abend alles passiert war. Er hatte die Bar aufgesucht, weil ihm einfach alles zu viel geworden war, die Sache mit seiner Mum, die Angst ebenfalls Schizophrenie zu bekommen und dann natürlich die Sorge um Maeve. Als er ihren Stalker im Restaurant gesehen hatte, war ihm das Herz in die Hose gerutscht. Würde er sich denn nie mit ihr ordentlich verabreden können, ohne dass irgendein Irrer da draußen versuchte an sie ran zu kommen?

Reid seufzte als er sich an die Ereignisse nach der Bar erinnerte und ließ sich auf den nächstgelegenen Stuhl fallen. Es war keineswegs eine schöne Erfahrung gewesen, morgens in einem zerwühlten Bett mit einem mächtigen Kater aufzuwachen und nur noch stückchenweise zu wissen, was man gestern getan hatte. Noch sehr gut konnte er sich allerdings an Cornelius' bernsteinfarbene Augen erinnern, die ihn die ganze Zeit intensiv angesehen hatten, die blonden Locken, die ihm immer wieder in der Stirn hingen und die vertrauenerweckende Stimme, die immer wieder sanft seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Wie konnte er denn auch nur so dumm gewesen sein? Natürlich hatte der blonde Player nur ein Spiel mit ihm gespielt und seine Anmachtechniken geübt.

Doch der richtige Schlag in die Magengrube kam dann heute Morgen, als er auch noch feststellen musste, dass er eine Nacht mit dem Sohn des wohl reichsten Unternehmers in ganz Virgina verbracht hatte. Warum dieser allerdings so wütend war, konnte er sich immer noch nicht erklären. Auf jeden Fall war er damit nicht nur irgendein Opfer geworden, nein er war so _das_ Opfer schlecht hin. Morgan und die anderen wurden sich kaputtlachen und was Maeve dazu sagte … darüber wollte er überhaupt nicht nachdenken.

Gerade als er überlegte, dass es immer noch eine Chance gab, dass davon ja keiner erfahren könnte, kam Hotch in den Raum gerauscht. Die Augenbrauen zu einem ernsten, geraden Strich gezogen, blickte er auf ihn hinunter. Er sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Weshalb war er denn schlecht gelaunt? Ging es etwa um ihn?

„Mr. Hawk möchte mit dir sprechen“, sagte Hotch tatsächlich.

Sein Boss wirkte bemüht gefasst, doch in seinen dunklen Augen spiegelten sich seine angestauten Emotionen wieder. Er war sauer, sehr sauer sogar. Reid nickte nur und folgte seinem Chef mit gesenktem Kopf durch das Großraumbüro zur Galerie. Morgans, JJs uns Blakes verwirrte Blicke auf sich. Ja selbst Rossi in seinem Büro reckte ein wenig den Hals, um zu sehen was vor sich ging. Nur wenige Schritte später stand er in Hotch' Büro. Strauß und den immer noch gereizten Mr. Hawk vor sich, die rettende, geschlossene Tür und seinen ebenfalls verärgerten Teamchef hinter sich.

Strauß hatte sich gegen Hotchs' Schreibtisch gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ihm mit finsterem Blick an. Reid konnte verstehen das Hotch wütend war. Immerhin hatte er seine Probleme im Alkohol ertrunken, wahrscheinlich machte er sich hinter der Wut einfach nur Sorgen um ihn. Das wiederum ärgerte Reid. Es war seine Entscheidung was er nach Dienstschluss tat und er wollte nicht immer wie ein kleines Kind behandelt werden. Weshalb ihn aber Strauß und Mr. Hawk mit ihren Blicken durchbohrten, konnte er sich mit bestem Willen nicht zusammen reimen.

„Ich denke mal Sie wissen warum Sie hier sind, Agent Reid?“

Strauß' Blick war so einschüchternd, dass er nur ein Kopfschütteln zustande brachte. Und er ließ es lieber bleiben sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass er lieber mit Dr. Reid angesprochen werden wollte.

„Nicht?“, Mr. Hawks Stimme war dunkel und bedrohlich, „Dann können Sie mir wahrscheinlich nicht erklären, warum mein Sohn die ganze Nacht im Krankenhaus verbringen musste?“

Reid sah ihn geschockt an. Mr. Hawk sah seinem Sohn kaum ähnlich. Er hatte zwar die gleichen, wirren Locken wie Cornelius, doch seine Haare waren schwarz mit einigen dunkelgrauen Strähnen darin. Er war recht groß, jedoch bestimmt noch etwas kleiner als Morgan und sehr hager. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weich, allerdings durch seine Anspannung sehr verzerrt. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er einem wie ein netter, alter Großvater vorkommen können, mit der perfekten tiefen Stimme für Gute-Nacht-Geschichten. Unter den gegebenen Umständen wirkte er eher wie einer der älteren Herren, die Reid Flüche hinter her riefen, wenn er sie aus Versehen anrempelte.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht!“

„Agent Reid“, Reids Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Strauß, „Waren Sie vorgestern Abend mit Cornelius in einer Bar?“

„Ja, aber …“

„Haben Sie mit ihm etwas getrunken?“

„Ja, ich habe aber nicht …“

„War er danach in Ihrer Wohnung?“

„Ja, aber nur …“

„Sehen Sie?“, mischte sich wieder Mr. Hawk ein, „Er hatte genug Zeit und Gelegenheiten meinem Sohn die K.O.-Tropfen unter zu mischen! Dass Sie solche Leute überhaupt beim FBI aufnehmen! Sehen Sie ihn sich doch mal an! Der ist doch viel zu jung, ist wahrscheinlich mit dem ganzen Druck nicht mehr klar gekommen und hat dann …“

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir“, Hotch hatte sich schützend vor seinen Kollegen gestellt, „aber ich arbeite schon lange mit Dr. Reid zusammen und kann Ihnen versichern, dass er mit dem Druck immer zurecht kam.“

Reid sah seinen Chef ein wenig zweifelnd an. Doch dieser hatte bei der Lüge nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Immerhin hatte es einige Begebenheiten gegeben, bei denen klar wurde, dass Spencer mit dem Druck doch nicht so gut klar kam, wie es den Anschein hatte. Der Stress mit der Arbeit hatte seine Angst Schizophrenie zu bekommen und seine Kopfschmerzen nur noch mehr geschürt, Alpträume plagten ihn jede Nacht und raubten ihm so den erholsamen Schlaf und natürlich war da auch noch die Drogensucht nach Tobias Hankel …

„Außerdem finde ich, dass Sie, bevor Sie einen meiner Mitarbeiter beschuldigen, ihn erst einmal zu Wort kommen lassen sollten“, dabei warf er auch einen kurzen Blick auf Strauß, „Vielleicht ist das alles ja auch nur ein großes Missverständnis.“

Er drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu Reid um und in seinem Blick konnte der junge Doktor lesen, dass er hoffte es sei tatsächlich nur ein Missverständnis.

„Ja ich habe Ihren Sohn in dieser Bar getroffen“, begann Reid zögerlich, „und ja er ist auch mit zu meiner Wohnung gekommen, aber ich habe ihm gewiss keine K.O.-Tropfen in sein Getränk getan. Welchen Grund sollte ich auch dazu haben? Immerhin kenne ich Ihren Sohn nicht einmal. Sie müssen also nach jemand anderen suchen. Ich kann Ihnen gerne die anderen Personen beschreiben, die neben mir noch an diesem Abend in der Bar waren.“

Mr. Hawk taxierte ihn eingehend aus dunkelblauen Augen und Reid bemerkte nun wie schwach sich seine Erklärung tatsächlich anhörte. Es stand Aussage gegen Aussage und Reid war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er vor Gericht recht wenig Chancen gehabt hätte.

„Sie waren allerdings der letzte 'Fremde' mit dem mein Sohn zusammen war und weder Olivia noch seine Haushälterin hätten einen Grund dazu gehabt ihn zu vergiften. Sie jedoch schon! Sie haben erkannt welches Spiel er mit Ihnen spielen wollte und da haben Sie sich überlegt es ihm heimzuzahlen und …“

„Erstens habe ich Ihrem Sohn diese K.O.-Tropfen nicht verabreicht und zweitens fallen solche Tropfen nicht unter Vergiftung. Gifte sind nämlich Stoffe die …“

„Hören Sie, _Doktor_ Reid“, schnitt ihm Mr. Hawk das Wort ab und seine Stimme hörte sich nun ein wenig ruhiger an, „Eigentlich ist es mir auch relativ egal, was Sie zu dieser Tat bewogen hat. Mir geht es letztendlich nur darum, dass mein Sohn dabei zu schaden kam und ich dafür einen Schuldigen wissen möchte. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, in wenigen Minuten fängt für mich ein wichtiges Meeting an. Direktor Strauß, Agent Hotchner … Dr. Reid.“

Und mit einem letzten Blick zur Uhr verschwand er einfach so aus dem Raum. Strauß stieß sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen von der Schreibtischplatte ab und trat ebenfalls in Richtung Tür.

„Ich hoffe Sie klären das“, sagte sie und sah dabei streng zwischen Hotch und Reid hin und her, „Ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen die Obere Abteilung davon zu unterrichten. Natürlich nur falls Mr. Hawk dies nicht schon längst getan hat.“

Dann verschwand auch sie aus der Tür und machte sie auf den Weg zu ihrem eigenen Büro. Hotch ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm den Hörer des Telefons in die Hand.

„Hotch es …“, setzte Reid an, wurde jedoch von seinem Boss unterbrochen:

„Ich glaube dir. Es sieht nur danach aus, als würde Mr. Hawk das nicht tun. Kannst du bitte Garcia zu mir schicken? Etwas stimmt bei dieser Sache ganz und gar nicht.“

Mit gerunzelter Stirn fing er an eine Nummer zu wählen.

„Was genau …?“

„Ist dir das nicht aufgefallen?“, Hotchs` Stimme klang nicht belustigt, sondern todernst, „K.O.-Tropfen wirken recht schnell. Höchstens ein bis zwei Stunden nach der Einnahme bist du bewusstlos. Es ist unmöglich, dass solche Tropfen einen ganzen Tag brauchen um zu wirken.“

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

_How to be a heartbreaker,_  
_Boys, they like the look of danger,_  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player,_

_singing I love you._  
  
_At least I think I do_

_  
'Cause I love you._

 

 

Auch Quantico hatte, wie jede andere Stadt auch, seine dunklen Ecken. Die Gebiete, die man nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit eher meiden sollte. Die Straßen, wo man sicherer mit einer Waffe, ob Schusswaffe oder Pfefferspray war dabei vollkommen egal, war.

Flackernd leuchteten auch die letzten Straßenlaternen an und tauchten den Bürgersteig und Asphalt unter sich in weiches, gelbes Licht. Eine Katze hockte in einer engen Gasse vor einer Mülltonne und beobachtete den Schlitz zwischen Mauer und Tonne eingehend. Ihre Schwanzspitze zuckte dabei hin und her. Sie konnte die Maus genau riechen, sie wusste, dass ihre Beute sich in dem schmalen Spalt versteckte. Stimmen und Schritte ließen sie aufhorchen. Sie spitze die Ohren und duckte sich fauchend vor den beiden Personen, die auf sie zu kamen. Mit ausgefahrenen Krallen war sie bereit ihre Beute zu verteidigen, bekam allerdings nur einen Tritt, als sie zum Sprung ansetzte, um sich auf die beiden Menschen zu stürzen.

„Blödes Vieh!“, knurrte der Treter und sah der davon laufenden Katze mit grimmigen Blick nach, „Die Polizei sollte nicht nach uns suchen, sondern ehe nach diesen räudigen Aasfressern. In letzter Zeit habe ich viel zu viele davon gesehen.“

Er wandte sich seinem Partner zu, der neben ihm her lief und eine Karte in seinen Händen begutachtete. Die dunkelbraunen, dichten Haare vielen ihm dabei ins Gesicht und über die Brille.

„Wie weit ist es den noch?“

„Nicht mehr weit, Logan!“, Pete sah mit strahlenden Augen von der Karte auf und das Licht der Laterne an der Straße reflektierte unheimlich seine Brillengläser, „Wir müssen jetzt nur noch die Straße runter und dann links. Roys Aussage nach handelt es sich um ein großes braunes Backsteingebäude mit kaputten Scheiben und vielen halb abgerissenen Postern an der Tür.“

„Als ob die übrigen Häuser nicht auch so aussehen würden!“, knurrte Logan und spannte die Schultern an.

Ihm war kalt, aber das wollte er nicht zu geben. Die Nächte wurden mittlerweile immer länger und allmählich zog ein eisiger Wind durch die Gassen. Logan hasste den Winter, er brachte nur Probleme mit sich. Die Leute kamen viel früher nach Hause und verstärkten aus irgendwelchen Grünen gerade im Winter die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Er als kleiner, eigenständiger Dieb hatte es in dieser Zeit besonders schwer. Heizungskosten vielen an, das Geld wurde knapp und die Aufträge waren an einer Hand abzählbar. Hinzu kam die unerträgliche Kälte. Er und Pete konnten es sich einfach nicht leisten ordentliche Winterkleidung zu kaufen. Dazu reichte das Geld einfach nicht. Sie mussten schon zusehen, dass sie mit dem Geld für Miete und Essen über die Runden kamen.

„Ich glaub hier ist es! Logan, ist alles in Ordnung? Frierst du? “

Sein Kumpel sah auf. Er war einfach stehen geblieben, als Pete dies auch getan hatte. Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf, einerseits, um die trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben, andererseits als Antwort auf Petes Frage. Sie standen vor einem riesigen braunen Gebäude mit in der Dunkelheit kaum erkennbaren Backsteinen. Die Fenster waren mit Zeitung notdürftig verklebt oder mit dicken Klebeband repariert. An der Tür hingen zerrissene Poster, leider konnten man nicht mehr erkennen was auf ihnen abgebildet war.  
„Weißt du was ich echt lustig finde?“

Pete sah mit großen Augen die Fassade hinauf und hinunter, schien sich am den ramponierten Haus mit mindestens acht Stockwerken nicht satt sehen zu können.

„Nein, was denn?“, entgegnete Logan genervt und vergrub fröstelnd die Hände noch tiefer in den Taschen seiner dünnen Jacke.

„Obwohl in Quantico der Hauptsitz des FBI ist, ist die Kriminalität genauso hoch, wie in anderen Städten. Man sollte doch meinen, dass die wenigstens in ihrer 'Heimatstadt' aufräumen könnten.“

„Aha.“

Logan fand etwas anderes viel bedenklicher. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu einem der erfolgreichsten Diebe an der gesamten Ostküste. Es war unfassbar schwierig gewesen seinen Aufenthaltsort zu bestimmen und noch komplizierter war es gewesen, dass Passwort zu erhalten, um in sein Versteck eintreten zu können. Trotzdem konnte er nirgendwo Wachen oder etwas dergleichen sehen. Welcher Meisterdieb lebte denn freiwillig in diesem kaputten Haus? Oder war das vielleicht nur Tarnung? Mit festen Schritten ging er auf die Tür zu und klopfte. Pete stand mit ängstlichem Gesicht direkt hinter ihm. Ruckartig wurde die Tür geöffnet, allerdings noch nicht mal eine handbreit. Eine Kette versperrte unerwünschten Einbrechern den Weg. Im schmalen Spalt der Tür stand ein Mann und starrte sie aus kalten, grauen Augen an. Er war hoch gewachsen, die zwei Meter hatte er bestimmt überschritten. Er schien dunkle Sachen zu tragen, denn bis auf seinen Kopf konnte Logan nicht viel über seine Statur ausmachen.

„Name. Passwort.“

Seine Stimme war tief und rau und definitiv nicht sehr vertrauenerweckend.

„Pete McAllison. Rabenschwarze Nacht.“

Pete hatte sich an ihm vorbei gedrängelt und hielt mit zitternden Händen das Blattpapier in den Händen auf denen er sich (anscheinend nicht) das Passwort notiert hatte. Logan hätte sich am liebsten mit der Hand an die Stirn geklatscht. Natürlich war das nicht das Passwort, dass hatten sie doch von Roys bestätigt bekommen.

„Name. Passwort.“

„Pete McAllison. Tornado Party?“

Logan biss vor Scham die Zähne aufeinander. Hatte er nicht zu Hause noch mit Pete darüber geredet, dass dies die falschen Passwörter waren? Hörte ihm der Kerl denn gar nicht zu?

„Name. Passwort.“

Noch bevor Pete den Mund aufmachen konnte, um zum dritten Mal das falsche Passwort zu sagen, schob Logan sich dazwischen.

„Logan Rush und das Passwort lautetet _Veni Vidi Vici_!“

Für einen kurzen Moment verschwand die große, dunkle Gestalt, ehe die Tür ganz geöffnet wurde und den Blick auf eine komplett schwarze Eingangshalle freigab. Doch Logan und Pete hatten nicht viel Zeit sich umzusehen, da der Wachmann sie direkt in Richtung Kellertreppe führte. Es war stockdunkel. Logan konnte noch nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen sehen, doch der Wachmann ging zielsicher durch einige enge, kalte Gänge voraus. Die beiden Berufsdiebe konnten nicht anders, als ihm hinter her zu stolpern. Nach etlichen Abzweigungen, weiteren Gängen und unzähligen Treppen, bei denen Logan und Pete sich beide jedes Mal die Knie aufschlugen, da ihr Begleiter sie nicht vorwarnte, traten sie in einen hell erleuchteten Raum. Im ersten Moment fühlte sich Logan wie ein Maulwurf, der das erste Mal ins Tageslicht blinzelte, doch nur wenige Atemzüge später hatten sich seine Augen an das grelle Licht gewöhnt und er konnte sich umsehen. Sie standen in einem gefliesten Vorraum vor einer dicken Metallwand. Ihr Bewacher steckte einen Schüssel in eine Vorrichtung und in nächstem Moment öffnete sich die Metallwand wie ein Garagentor.

Logan sah verwirrt zum Wachmann, doch dieser starrte nur ausdruckslos zurück. Schließlich traten Logan und Pete mit zögerlichen Schritten in den Raum hinter der Metallwand. Ihr Begleiter kam nicht mit, er schloss hinter ihnen wieder das Tor.

Diesmal befanden sie sich in einem riesigen Raum mit einer hohen Decke, die Logan im spärlichen Licht nur erahnen konnte. Überall an den Wänden stapelte sich Diebesgut. Von Diamantenschmuck, über Goldbesteck bis hin zu alten Bildern war alles dabei. Alles wovon ein kleiner Taschendieb träumte. In der Mitte der Halle stand ein einfacher Holzschreibtisch mit drei Stühlen, einer Tischlampe und mehreren Packen Geldscheine. Um welche Währung, oder um welche Art von Scheinen es sich handelte, konnte Logan nicht sagen. Aha, das baufällige Haus war also tatsächlich nur Tarnung gewesen. Hier im Keller sah die Sache ja schon ganz anders aus. Das Quietschen einer Tür ließ sie beide zusammen zucken. Rechts und links führten insgesamt vier Türen in weitere Räume und die linke Tür, welche ihnen am nächsten war, öffnete sich gerade.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Wären Sie verdächtig, oder im schlimmsten Falle Cops, hätte Rocky sie schon erledigt. Es tut mir leid, sollten die ganzen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen Sie ein wenig abgeschreckt haben, aber heutzutage muss man aufpassen mit wem man es zu tun hat.“

Ein Mann kam auf sie zu. Rotbraune Haare leuchteten im fahlen Licht des Raumes. Sie standen ihm wie wirr von Kopf ab und schienen trotzdem eine gewisse Struktur zu haben. Sie waren von hinten nach vorne gekämmt worden, so dass sie ihrem Besitzer wie Stachel vom Kopf ab standen. Braune, wissende Augen betrachteten sie und musterten sie dabei von oben bis unten. Der Mann hatte eine äußerst drahtige Figur. Er war schlank und als er vor ihnen stehen blieb und die Arme verschränkte sah Logan zähe Muskeln unter seiner Haut spielen.

Logan hatte schon viel über Kyro gehört. Er wurde als einer der besten Diebe an der gesamten Ostküste gehandelt und als einer der erfolgreichsten Diebe seiner Altersgruppe (Logan schätzte ihn auf Mitte zwanzig). Kyro sollte schnell, effizient und vor keiner Aufgabe zurück schrecken. Den Massen an Diebesgut und Trophäen hinter sich nach zu urteilen, schienen diese Gerüchte auch zu stimmen. Den Kopf schief gelegt, sodass ihm eine Stachelsträhne im Gesicht hing, sah Kyro sie ihn nun auffordernd an.

„Warum setzen wir uns nicht an den Tisch?“

Damit deutete auf den Schreibtisch und die beiden Besucherstühle. Logan nickte und folgte dem Dieb zur Mitte der Halle, Pete schlich hinter ihnen her. Wenige Sekunden später saßen sie auf den beiden Besucherstühlen und Kyro hatte ihnen gegenüber hinter dem Schreibtisch platz genommen.

„Also weswegen seid ihr hier?“

„Wir haben einen Auftrag für dich. Er ist recht kompliziert … Wir haben es selbst schon versucht, sind aber dabei gescheitert …“

Logan knirschte mit den Zähnen als er sein und Petes Versagen zugeben musste. Die Sache mit den K.O.-Tropfen war ja mal so was von in die Hose gegangen … Kyros Augen fingen an zu leuchten. Er beugte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Tischplatte ab.

„Um was für einen Auftrag handelt es sich? Reiner Diebstahl? Raub? Oder etwa Raubmord? Da müsste ich auch nämlich leider enttäuschen, so etwas tue ich nicht. Ich stehle, aber ich bringe dabei niemanden um.“

Pete rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und sah sich nervös in dem riesigen Raum um. Deswegen übernahm Logan wieder das Reden:

„Es geht um reinen Diebstahl. Der zu klauende Gegenstand ist ein Buch, um genau zu sein _The Narritive of John Smith_ von Sir Arthur Canon Doyle. Gebundene Ausgabe, kein Taschenbuch.“

Kyro lehnte sich enttäuscht wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück und kaute auf einem Kaugummi herum, um seinem Frust über diesen langweiligen Auftrag platz zu machen.

„Ihr wollt, dass ich in eine Buchhandlung einbreche? Das ist ja noch langweiliger als …“  
„Nein!“, unterbrach ihn Logan energisch, „Das Buch ist im Besitz eines FBI-Agents, einem Profiler der BAU.“

Kyros Blick hellte sich sofort wieder auf.

„BAU?“

Logan nickte verwirrt.

„Ja, das ist so eine Einheit für … ähm … Serienkiller glaub ich, oder Pete?“

Pete nestelte eingeschüchtert am Saum seiner Jacke herum und sein Blick huschte kurz zu Logan, dann zu Kyro und schließlich wieder in das Weite der Halle.

„Hm-hm.“

„Ich habe mit einem von der BAU schon Bekanntschaft gemacht. Hochnäsige Kerle diese Profiler … denken sie würden die Welt regieren und jeden mit ihrem Mentalist-Fähigkeiten beeindrucken … In Ordnung, ich werde euer Angebot annehmen, aber nur um dem alten Derek noch mal eins auswischen zu können. Wie viel bietet ihr mir? Wie viel ist euch das Buch wert?“

Logan und Pete berieten sich kurz, ehe Pete diesmal antwortete:

„Vierhundert.“

„Vierhundert? Für ein simples Buch? Okay, wenn ihr meint … Wie ist der Name des Besitzers?“

„Dr. Spencer Reid.“

 

♠♠♠

 

Der schwarze, teure Anzug leuchtete im hellen Licht der Bürolampen, das blütenweiße Hemd strahlte mit den perfekten, geraden Zähnen um die Wette und selbst die ordentlich gebügelte, blaue Krawatte mit der kleinen goldenen Nadel in Form eines Habichts konnte diesem Anblick nichts anhaben. Die goldenen Locken waren so gut es ging gekämmt, wobei ihm immer noch ein paar Strähnen in der Stirn hingen und die braunen Augen funkelten, als er auf die Rezeption zu ging und die kaum benutzte Aktentasche auf den Tresen legte.

Die junge mit Frau auf der anderen Seite sah bei dem Geräusch erschrocken auf, fing sich allerdings sofort wieder, als sie erkannte wen sie da vor sich hatte.

„Mr. Hawk“, begrüßte sie ihn vollkommen überrumpelt, ihn in Person bekam man hier nur selten zu Gesicht, „Was machen Sie denn hier?“

„Guten Morgen, Maggie“, erwiderte Cornelius und schenkte ihr dabei sein charmantestes Lächeln, „Oh, ich bin eigentlich nur gerade vorbei gekommen, um meinem Vater einen neuen Vorschlag zu machen.“

Er klopfte dabei auf die Tasche, lehnte sich dann nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Platte des Empfangsschalters ab. Dabei verschränkte er die Hände miteinander und sah mit leicht geröteten Wangen auf seine silberne Uhr. Schüchtern wirken. Maggie war unfassbar hilfsbereit und konnte keinem widerstehen der ihre Hilfe brauchte. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er an etwas furchtbar Peinliches denken musste damit es echter wirkte.

„Wissen Sie … ich weiß es ist bestimmt gerade sehr unpassend und mein Vater ist sicherlich in einer wichtigen Besprechung, aber ich müsste ihn wirklich sehr dringend sprechen. Meine Schwester am besten auch. Meinen Sie ich könnte kurz zu ihnen? Es dauert auch nicht lange.“

Maggie sah ihn verwirrt über den Rand ihrer Brille aus an, konnte sich allerdings doch noch aus ihrer Starre lösen. Hastig strich sie sich ein braune Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und tippte dann irgendetwas in den PC ein.

„Er ist gerade in einer wichtigen Besprechung mit drei Investoren, auch ihre Schwester ist an diesem Gespräch beteiligt. Sie können gerne eine Viertelstunde warten, dann müssten Sie fertig sein oder Sie …“

„In welchen Raum sind sie denn gerade?“, unterbrach sie Cornelius und beugte sich noch weiter nach vorne um eventuell einen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu erhaschen.

Maggie zog die dunklen, fein säuberlich gezupften Augenbrauen zusammen und schien für einen Moment zu erahnen was er vor hatte. Doch kaum sah sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht, in die hoffnungsvoll leuchtenden Augen …

„Ich weiß, dass Sie …“, begann sie stotternd, wurde allerdings von Cornelius wieder unterbrochen.

Dieser hatte eine Unschuldsmiene aufgesetzt und den Kopf leicht schief gelegt. Der Welpenblick, funktionierte eigentlich so gut wie immer … mal von Olivia abgesehen.

„Es ist nur so, dass ich heute morgen noch im Krankenhaus war und meinen Vater seitdem kaum zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Ich würde ihn gerne überraschen, wenn er mit seiner Besprechung fertig ist …“

Ein letzter zweifelnder Blick, dann sah sie kurz wieder auf ihren Monitor, ehe sie ihm antworte:

„Sie sind in Raum 14, aber ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass … Mr. Hawk!“

Doch Cornelius hatte sich schon seine Aktentasche geschnappt und machte sie auf den Weg zum besagten Raum 14. Er klopfte kurz, ehe er die Tür ohne ein Herein öffnete und in den kleinen Konferenzraum trat. Neben seinem Vater und seiner Schwester, lagen auch die verwirrten Blicke von einer alten grauhaarigen Frau, einem komischen dürren Kerl mit Brille und einem schwarzhaarigen bulligem Typen auf ihm.

„Cornelius?“, Olivia fand als erste ihre Stimme wieder und sah ihn überrascht an, „Was machst du denn hier?“

Auch Samuel sah im ersten Moment recht verwirrt aus, stand dann allerdings sofort auf und begrüßte seinen Sohn.

„Cornelius! Schön dich zu sehen! Darf ich vorstellen? Das hier sind Mrs. Fox von Fox & Co. …“ Die ältere Dame mit den grauen Haaren nickte ihm mit einem Lächeln zu. „ … Mr. Klocker von den Hamilton-Werken …“ Der dürre Mann mit der Brille warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu. „ … und Mr. Pan von Pan & Sons.“ Der stämmige ebenfalls etwas ältere Kerl mit den pechschwarzen Haare musterte ihn eingehend. Cornelius grinste in die Runde und legte dann seine Aktentasche auf den runden Glastisch.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, falls ich Sie gestört haben sollte. Allerdings ist mir gestern eine vollkommen neue Investitionsidee gekommen und ich konnte nicht länger warten sie mit Ihnen zu teilen.“

Er öffnete seine Tasche und holte ein paar Plakate hervor. Während er sie entrollte und an den Schautafeln befestigte, beugte sich Olivia zu ihrem Vater.

„Willst du nichts dagegen sagen? Immerhin hatte wir sie schon fast.“

Samuel schüttelte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Nein, ich möchte mir seine Idee erst anhören.“

Cornelius hatte mittlerweile alle Plakate mit Tabellen, Diagrammen und sonstigen Informationen aufgehangen und drehte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zurück zu ihnen um. Die Hände ordentlich hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, atmete er noch einmal tief durch, ehe er begann:

„Also meine Idee sieht wie folgt aus: Wir investieren in etwas, in das noch kaum jemand zu vor Geld gesteckt hat. Diese … ich glaube man kann es Organisationen nennen, wird bisher ausschließlich aus staatlichen Steuergeldern finanziert. Wir würden also sowohl dem Staat als auch selbstverständlich unseren Kunden einen großen Gefallen tun.“

Er sah sie breit lächelnd der Reihe nach an.

„Wir investieren …“

Eine kurze dramatische Pause.

„ … in das FBI.“

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Rule number three,_  
_Wear your heart on your cheek,_  
_But never on your sleeve,_  
_Unless you wanna taste defeat._

 

 

„Du warst in einer was?“

Morgan lachte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach hinten. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Reid saß ihm mit geröteten Wangen gegenüber und starrte Löcher in den Boden vor sich. Am liebsten wäre er vor Peinlichkeit im Erdboden versunken. Sein Plan, dass niemand von der Sache erfahren würde, war komplett nach hinten losgegangen. Wer war denn auch so blöd und setzte den Sohn eines reichen, mächtigen Unternehmers mit Tropfen K.O.? Nach seinem Gespräch mit Hotch hatten ihn die anderen natürlich mit Fragen gelöchert, was denn passiert sei. Dank Garcias (viel) zu guten Recherchekünsten erfuhren sie recht schnell, dass Mr. Hawks Sohn anscheinend „vergiftet“ worden war. Letztendlich hatten sie nicht locker gelassen, ehe Reid ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählte.

„Ich werde mir mal einen Kaffee holen gehen“, rettete JJ Reid aus der peinlichen Situation.

„Oh, warte ich komme mit!“

Blake erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte ihrer blonden Kollegin, die beiden tuschelten und kicherten dabei beunruhigend viel. Auch Rossi entschuldigte sich und verschwand in Hotch‘ Büro, selbst Garcia machte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln wieder an die Arbeit. Schließlich blieben nur Morgen und Reid übrig.

„Du warst also in einer Bar ...“, nahm Morgan das Gespräch wieder auf, „und hast da etwas getrunken, mit einem Kerl, und dieser Kerl war _rein zufällig_ der Sohn von Mr. Hawk ... Meinst du nicht, dass du da einen wichtigen Part ausgelassen hast?“

Morgans Grinsen nahm perverse Züge an und Reid sah ihn zunächst entsetzt, dann wütend an. Empört öffnete er den Mund, um irgendetwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn dann allerdings einfach wieder, da ihm keine bissigen Antworten einfielen. Er entschied, dass einfach wegzulaufen wohl die bessere Alternative war. Mit hastigen Griffen, packte er seine Tasche und seine Jacke und rannte schon beinahe in Richtung Ausgang. Diese ganze Sache war ihm schon peinlich genug, zum einen da sich scheinbar alle (bis auf Hotch) prächtig über seine Lage zu amüsieren schienen und belächelten, dass er als 31 Jahre alter _erwachsener_ Mann in eine Bar ging und zum anderen, dass er selber keine Ahnung hatte, was genau in dieser Nacht passiert war. War da überhaupt etwas gewesen? Hatten er und der Sohn von Mr. Hawk tatsächlich ...? Er beendete den Gedanken nicht, da es ihm Tränen in die Augen schoss.

„He, Reid! Warte doch! Das war doch bloß ein Scherz!“

Am liebsten hätte Reid laut aufgeschrien. Konnte Morgan nicht einmal Ruhe geben? Er konnte seine Worte nicht mehr zurück nehmen, ebenso wenig wie Reid die vorletzte Nacht rückgängig machen konnte. Versucht lässig zeigte er Morgan bloß die kalte Schulter und hoffte so seinen Kollegen abhängen zu können. Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt nicht, als sein Kollege noch einmal nach ihm rief. Stattdessen bog er in den Gang vom Fahrstuhl ein und marschierte mit eiligen Schritten auf die beiden Stahltüren zu. Seine Gedanken jagten und so bekam er nicht mit, wie jemanden aus einem der Seitengänge trat. Die Folge war ein harter Zusammenprall. Reid verlor das Gleichgewicht und wäre beinahe hingefallen, hätte ihn nicht eine Hand am Oberarm festgehalten. Unwirsch riss er sich los und drehte sich um.

„Morgan, ich möchte nicht ...“

Er hielt inne.

„Hey, du bist Spencer nicht wahr?“

Braune Augen, goldene Locken. Vor ihm stand kein geringer als der Verursacher all seiner momentanen Probleme, Cornelius Hawk höchstpersönlich. Der Sohn von Mr. Hawk trug ähnliche Sachen wie damals in Bar, ein schwarzes Jackett, eine dunkle Hose, weißes Hemd, teure Schuhe und eine rote Krawatte. Er lächelte Reid warm an und schien dessen Aufgewühltheit überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.

„Es tut mir leid, falls dir mein Vater irgendwelche Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet hat. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass du mir die K.O.-Tropfen in den Drink gemixt hast. Allerdings war er so besorgt, dass er mir kaum zugehört hat. Aber ich meine welchen Grund solltest du denn dazu gehabt haben, nicht wahr?“

Sein Lächeln war so warm und ehrlich, wie das eines kleinen Kindes welches gerade Süßigkeiten bekommen hatte. Reid sah ihn weiterhin nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sein 187 IQ-Gehirn arbeitete ausnahmsweise nur sehr langsam. Dadurch, dass er nichts antwortete, verunsicherte er Cornelius, der vorsichtig einen halben Schritt nach hinten machte und ihn verirrt ansah.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst ein wenig blass aus.“

„Nein, mir geht es gut“, log der Profiler roboterhaft und registrierte allmählich wen er da vor sich hatte und mit wem er sprach.

„Wie gesagt“, begann Cornelius erneut zögerlich und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen, „ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich hoffe, ich habe dir damit keinen zu großen Ärger eingebrockt, dass war bestimmt nicht meine Intention. Wenn du darüber reden willst, was in der Nacht passiert ist, dann …“

„Nein!“ Reid sprach das Wort schneller aus, als sein Superhirn nachdenken konnte. Cornelius hatte verwundert die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Reid unterbrach ihn rasch:

„Nein ... nein, darüber müssen wir nicht reden. Ist schon in Ordnung. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich wollte gerade nach Hause gehen.“

Die nächsten Minuten bekam Reid nur dumpf mit. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um, nahm den Fahrstuhl nach unten, eilte zur U-Bahn und fuhr nach Hause. Erst als er die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hoch ging, realisierte er was genau gerade geschehen war. Der Kerl wollte sich entschuldigen? Entschuldigen für das was passiert war? Wäre er selbst doch bloß nicht in diese Bar gegangen! Da tat er einmal etwas was normale Leute auch taten und schon brachte es ihn in die schlimmsten Situationen. Wie sollte er das nur Maeve erklären? Und kaum, dass er an Maeve dachte, kam noch eine weitere verdrängte Frage wieder hoch: War er jetzt schwul? Was wenn er mit dem Sohn von Mr. Hawk tatsächlich geschlafen hatte? Nein, er stand nicht auf Männer! Er liebte Maeve, so sehr wie er noch nie jemanden zuvor geliebt hatte. Er war einfach nur betrunken gewesen und Cornelius hatte ihn bequatscht. Überhaupt war das alles nur Cornelius' Schuld! Bestimmt hatten sie nur rumgemacht … aber was wenn nicht? Sollte er von der Sache überhaupt Maeve erzählen? Wäre es nicht vielleicht besser, sie wisse davon nicht? Verdammt! Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und ließen seine Sicht verschwimmen. Mit einem lauten Knall ließ er die Tür hinter sich zufallen, warf die braune Ledertasche neben das Sofa, ging schnurstracks in Schlafzimmer und brach dort weinend auf seinem Bett zusammen. Das war alles unfair! Furchtbar, furchtbar unfair! Morgan wäre so etwas sicherlich nicht passiert! Warum immer er? Warum musste sein Leben nur so kompliziert sein? Schluchzend krallte er sich in seine Bettdecke und vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen.

Dass das Licht schon an gewesen und die Tür auch nicht verschlossen gewesen war, bemerkte er nicht.

 

♠♠♠

 

Viele meinen die beste Zeit, um einen Einbruch zu begehen ist nachts. Im Dunklen übersah man eine in schwarz gekleidete Person leichter. Kyro interessierte sich für „typischen Verhaltensweisen“ herzlich wenig. Es war ein heller, freundlicher Nachmittag, als er vor der Tür seines neuen Auftrages stand. Doktor, Doktor, Doktor Spencer Reid, geboren in Las Vegas, arbeitete bei der BAU, einer Einheit für Serienkiller beim FBI, und lebte in einer ruhigen Gegend nur ein paar Minuten außerhalb von der Stadtmitte Quanticos. Selbstverständlich hatte Kyro vorher sorgfältig alles über sein neues Ziel recherchiert. Er hasste es unvorbereitet zu sein. Mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung holte er eine alte Kreditkarte aus seiner Tasche und zog sie durch den engen Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen. Auf Höhe des Schlosses blieb er hängen, natürlich. Wäre ja auch viel zu einfach gewesen, wenn dieser alte Trick funktioniert hätte. Er strich sich ein paar braune Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, um besser sehen zu können, ehe er die Büroklammer, auf der er die ganze Zeit wie ein Kaugummi herum gekaut hatte, in die Hand spuckte und auseinander dehnte. Danach schob er sie ins Schloss und fing langsam an die Riegel zu verschieben. Das Schloss war alt und Kyro geschickt. Nach wenigen Sekunden ertöntes ein _Klick_ das ihm sagte, dass er erfolgreich war. Er steckte sowohl die Kreditkarte, als auch die Büroklammer in eine Hosentasche und drückte dann die Tür auf. Kaum war er eingetreten, schloss er die Tür wieder hinter sich und sah sich erst einmal um. Links war die Küche, rechts führte eine Tür wahrscheinlich ins Schlaf- oder Badezimmer, er selbst stand bereits im voll gestellten Wohnzimmer. Da war ein dunkles Sofa, ein Teppich und Regale mit hunderten von Büchern.

„Ernsthaft?“

Wie sollte er denn bitteschön bei allen diesen Büchern _ein_ ganz bestimmtes finden? Als dieser Logan und sein nervöser Begleiter Pete ihm von dem Auftrag erzählt hatten, hatte sich das alles relativ harmlos angehört, und jetzt?

„Sind die wenigstens sortiert?“

Er trat an eines der Regale heran und fuhr mit der behandschuhten Hand langsam über die Buchrücken. Nein, die Bücher hatten für ihn eine vollkommen willkürliche Anordnung. Keine alphabetische Reihenfolge oder etwas dergleichen.

„Okay, ruhig bleiben. Nicht aufregen. Gehen wir am besten systematisch vor.“

Er suchte nach _The Narritive of John Smith_ geschrieben von Sir Arthur Canon Doyle. Es war ein Roman, eine fiktive Geschichte, also würde es wahrscheinlich nicht bei den Enzyklopädien stehen. Behutsam strich er mit den Handschuhen die Regalbretter entlang. Er kannte zwar noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Autoren und Buchnamen, doch er vermutete, dass er gerade bei den Gedichten stand. Wie sollte man sich denn hier zurecht finden? Schließlich entdeckte er weiter unten den Namen Doyle.

„Sherlock Holmes … Sherlock Holmes … Sherlock Holmes … The Crime of the Congo … The Great Boer War … Verdammt.“

Bei den anderen Doyle-Büchern stand es also auch nicht, und jetzt? Langsam richtete Kyro sich wieder auf und sah sich in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer um. Musste er nun wirklich alle Regale durchschauen, um das richtige Buch zu finden, oder übersah er etwas? Logan und Pete hatten ihm erzählt, eine Laborantin hätte ihnen das Buch weg gekauft und diese hätte es wiederum diesem Dr. Reid geschenkt. Wer war denn allerdings auch so dumm und versteckte Diebesgut in einem Buch?

Seinen Büchersammlungen nach zu urteilen, schien dieser Doktor nicht jemand zu sein, der oft das Haus verließ. Sie schenkt ihm ein Buch. Er scheint nicht viele soziale Kontakte zu haben und freut sich dementsprechend sehr über das Geschenk. Ergo, er stellt das Buch nicht einfach zu den restlichen, sondern bewahrt es woanders auf, da es ihm viel bedeutet.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Kyro die ganze Wohnung auf den Kopf gestellt und nichts gefunden. Selbst im Badezimmer hatte er nachgesehen. Nichts. Niente. Nada. Es konnte doch nicht war sein, dass der verdammte Louvre leichter war als diese drittklassige Mietwohnung! Es gab nur noch eine plausible Möglichkeit, warum er das Buch nicht fand: Logan und Pete irrten sich und der FBI-Agent besaß es gar nicht.

„Die Vierhundert werden die mir aber trotzdem bezahlen. So eine verdammte Scheiße …“

Die restlichen Wort seines Fluches blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als er urplötzlich Schritte auf der Treppe im Hausflur hörte und anschließend das Klingeln und Kratzen eines Schlüssel der ins Schloss gesteckt wurde. Kyro verlor keine Zeit. Er hechtete zum Sofa, machte sich so flach wie er konnte und schob sich darunter. Innerlich betete er zur Mutter Jesu, dass der Doktor ein so altes, erhöhtes Sofa besaß. Sein Plan B war sich hinter der Theke im Küchenbereich zu verstecken, doch das wäre sicherlich nicht von Dauer gewesen. Mit einem Ruck öffnete sich die Tür und Kyro presste das Kinn auf das dunkelbraune Parkett. Schnelle Schritte durchquerten den Eingangsbereich und kamen direkt auf das Sofa zu. Das Herz schlug dem Dieb bis zum Hals, doch er ermahnte sich zur Ruhe. Der Nervenkitzel bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut und einmal mehr erinnerte er sich daran, warum er diesen Job so liebte.

Das junge Genie schmiss seine Tasche neben das Sofa und lief dann eilig ins Schlafzimmer. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss und Kyro atmete aus. Er verharrte noch einige Sekunden in seiner Position, ehe er langsam unter dem Sofa wieder hervorkroch und sich geduckt hinter dem braunen Möbelstück platzierte. Sein Herzschlag fuhr immer noch Achterbahn und mit einigen kontrollierten Atemzügen versuchte er ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Aus dem Schlafzimmer drang gedämpftes Schluchzen zu ihm hinüber, doch das war Kyro relativ egal. Es interessierte ihn nicht, wer dem kleinen Doktor das Herz gebrochen hatte. Mit geräuschlosen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen schlich er, weiterhin in einer geduckten Haltung, zu der Ledertasche, die der FBI-Agent so achtlos neben das Sofa geworfen hatte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht öffnete Kyro vorsichtig die Tasche und schielte hinein. Sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht betrogen. In großen dunklen Buchstaben glitzerten die Worte _The Narrative of John Smith_ zu ihm auf. Behutsam zog der Dieb das Buch aus der Tasche und richtete sich auf. 

Das war nun doch ziemlich einfach gewesen. 

 

♠♠♠

 

Interessiert sah sich Cornelius um. Das Großraumbüro bestätigte alle Klischees eines Polizeigebäudes, die er in Krimiserien im Fernsehen sah. Alles war in Blau- und Grautönen gehalten mit Glaswänden und teuren Metallschreibtischen und überall liefen Officers mit irgendwelchen Aktenstapeln herum. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich eine Galerie, die zu noch mehr Büros führte. 

„Beeindruckend“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und wusste gar nicht so recht wo er als Erstes hinschauen sollte.

Jemand rempelte ihn von hinten an. Es war eine junge, dunkelhaarige Assistentin, die sich sofort hastig entschuldigte und tomatenrot anlief, als sie Cornelius erkannte. Er schenkte ihr ein breites, charmantes Lächeln, doch ehe er sie fragen konnte, wo er denn den Direktor der Abteilung finden könne, war sie schon wieder weg. Nun richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die anwesenden Personen: ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Kerl mit ziemlich vielen Muskeln, eine Blondine, die auf ihrem Handy herum tippte und eine braunhaarige Frau am Telefon. Da er mit Frauen viel besser klar kam als mit Männern, machte er einen Bogen um den dunkelhäutigen Typen und steuerte auf die Blondine zu. Sie sah von ihrem Handy auf, als er auf sie zu trat.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

„Das hoffe ich. Ich bin auf der Suche nach der Direktorin dieser Abteilung, einer gewissen Erin Strauß.“

Er machte ein kleines Fragezeichen an das Ende des Satzes, da er sich nicht ganz sicher war den Namen der Direktorin richtig in Erinnerung zu haben. Die Blondine starrte ihn einen Moment verdutzt an und Cornelius setzte sofort eine unschuldige Miene auf. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und auf seiner Unterlippe kauend, sah er aus großen Augen zu ihr hinunter. Einen Moment schien sie zu zögern, ob sie ihm tatsächlich weiterhelfen sollte, doch seinem Welpenblick hielt kaum jemand stand.

„Da müssen Sie eigentlich nur hier den Gang hinunter und dann die erste Tür rechts.“

Volltreffer! Wusste er doch, dass sie Mutter war. Einem hilflosen, jungen, höflichen Mann konnten solche Frauen niemals widerstehen. Er bedankte sich aufrichtig bei ihr und folgte ihrer Wegbeschreibung, bis er vor einem einfachen graublauen Tür stand an der ein kleines Schild angebracht war, welches den dahinter liegenden Raum als Büro von Section Chief Erin Strauß auswies. Cornelius strich sich noch einmal das Jackett glatt, ehe er an die geschlossene Tür klopfte.

„Herein!“, ertönte es nur wenige Herzschläge später von innen und er trat ein.

Drinnen erwarteten ihn die überraschten und verwirrten Blicke einer kleinen blonden Frau und eines hochgewachsenen ernst dreinblickenden Kerls im Anzug. Höflich schloss Cornelius die Tür hinter sich und reichte zunächst der Frau die Hand.

„Cornelius Hawk. Ich nehme an Sie sind Chief Strauß?“

„Ja“, sie schüttelte ihm misstrauisch die Hand, „Ich … ähm .. das hier ist einer meiner Mitarbeiter, SSA Aaron Hotchner.“

Auch ihm reichte Cornelius lächelnd die Hand, danach verschränkte er die Arme hinter dem Rücken und hob das Kinn. Für seine eigenen Fehler stand er nie ein, doch für die anderer war es leicht sich zu entschuldigen. Olivia hatte ihn ganz schön unterschätzt.

„Ich wollte mich für das Verhalten meines Vaters entschuldigen. Wie ich hörte gab es einige Unannehmlichkeiten. Ich wollte noch einmal ausdrücklich klarmachen, dass ich Ihren Agent unter keinen Umständen verdächtige mir die K.O. - Tropfen verabreicht zu haben. Dies habe ich auch eigentlich meinem Vater erklärt, aber er hat mir wohl nicht zugehört, wie mir scheint. Ich wollte mit meinen Besuch nur sämtliche Anschuldigungen, dass wir sie verklagen wollen würden aus dem Weg schaffen.“

Strauß sowie Hotchner schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie darauf antworten sollten. Sie tauschten Blicke auf und schließlich räusperte sich Strauß.

„Danke. Wir wissen Ihre Worte durchaus zu schätzen. Es tut uns leid was geschehen ist, haben Sie denn schon nähere Anhaltspunkte, wer Ihnen das angetan haben könnte?“

„Nein, leider nicht, aber mein Vater hat schon die örtliche Polizei aufgewühlt. Ich denke der Sache wird bereits nachgegangen“, er legte eine künstliche Pause ein, „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse: Wissen Sie ob der Director zu sprechen ist? Es gibt da etwas was ich gerne mit ihm besprechen möchte, allerdings kenne ich mich hier im Gebäude kaum aus. Also …“

„Meines Wissens müsste er da sein, oder Aaron?“

Der ernste Anzugträger nickte nur zustimmend.

„Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zu seinem Büro.“

„Das ist aber sehr freundlich von ihnen.“

Cornelius legte den Kopf leicht schräg und lächelte die FBI-Agentin charmant an. Perfekt, alles lief nach Plan.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Rule number four,_  
_Gotta be looking pure._  
 _Kiss him goodbye at the door,_  
 _And leave him wanting more, more._

 

 

Das war nicht real. Das konnte einfach nicht wirklich sein. Er sah sie immer noch genau vor sich. Wie sie dort stand und ihn anlächelte, ihm versicherte das alles ein gutes Ende nehmen würde. Und jetzt? Jetzt war sie weg … einfach so. Er hatte sie nicht retten können, hatte sie nicht beschützen können vor der grausamen Welt. Sie hatte sich auf ihn verlassen und er … er sollte an ihrer Stelle nun unter der Erde liegen.

Das schrille Klingeln des Telefons hallte durch die Wohnung, doch Reid machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe den Kopf zu heben. Er wusste, dass es Garcia war, Garcia oder Morgan. Sie riefen ihn schon seit den letzten vier Tagen ununterbrochen an, wollten wissen wie es ihm ging und ob alles in Ordnung war. Wie konnte alles in Ordnung sein? Wie könnte je alles wieder okay sein?

Er ließ das Telefon klingeln und schließlich verstummte das Gerät und der Anrufbeantworter sprang an. Nach der üblichen Ansage, dass er gerade nicht zu Hause wäre und man es später noch einmal versuchen sollte, ertönte Gracias besorgte Stimme:

„Genius? Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Nimm ab, bitte! Es ist hart, ich weiß, aber rede mit uns. Dann wird es dir besser gehen, versprochen! Ich habe dir sogar ein paar dieser Sammelkarten besorgt, die du so magst … Sie sind in dem Geschenkkorb mit der pinken Schleife … oder hab ich sie in den mit den Gänseblümchen getan …“

In dem Moment würgte sie ein Piepen ab, die begrenzte Aufnahmezeit war abgelaufen. Reid kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Decke und umkrallte die Tasse mit heißem Tee in seiner Hand. Tee war das Einzige was er in den letzten Tagen runter bekam, was auch in seinem Körper blieb. Seufzend schloss er die gereizten Augen und automatisch sah er Maeve vor seinem inneren Auge. Ihre großen braunen Augen, das breite Lächeln … Ein Schluchzen entkam seiner Kehle und er riss sofort wieder die Augen auf. Egal was er tat, Maeve spuckte immer durch seine Gedanken. Nachts, wenn er schlief, träumte er von ihr, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte in den letzten Sekunden vor ihrem Tod, ehe Diane die Waffe gehoben hatte und mit den Worten: „Du kriegst sie nicht!“ erschossen hatte. Diane war danach geflohen und den draußen wartenden Agents entkommen, doch das hatte Reid wenig interessiert. Er war schluchzend neben Maeves toten Körper zusammengebrochen. Sie war so still gewesen, so furchtbar, furchtbar still. Erst einige Stunden nach ihrem Tod hatte er vollständig registrieren können, was passiert war.

Maeve war tot. Weg. Für immer.

Es gab nichts auf der Welt was sie wieder zurückholen könnte. War er daran schuld? Diese Frage hatte sich Reid sehr oft in den letzten Tagen gestellt. Hätte er es nicht verhindern können? Verhindern sollen? Klebte nicht ihr Blut an seinen Händen? Sie hatte ihm vertraut, sich auf ihn verlassen und er hatte nur dagestanden und nichts getan, als Diane die Waffe an ihre Schläfe presste. Er war schwach und ein verdammter Feigling oben drein. Morgan hätte sicherlich nicht einfach stumm daneben gestanden, wenn die Liebe seines Lebens bedroht wurde. Nein, Morgen wäre irgendwie dazwischen gesprungen, hätte Diane wegzerrt und selbst die Kugel in Kauf genommen.

Reid zog die Knie näher an die Brust und machte sich nicht die Mühe die nächsten Tränen wegzuwischen. Das war das Mindeste was er verdiente, dafür das er sie nicht gerettet hatte. Er rief sich alle Situationen mit Maeve erneut in Erinnerung. Die Telefonate, das Buch … das Buch! Wo war es eigentlich? Nachdem er es zweimal durchgelesen hatte, trug er es stets in seiner Ledertasche mit sich herum. Doch die letzten Tage waren so nervenaufreibend gewesen, dass er gar nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte. Langsam rutschte er von der Couch und stellte die Tasse Tee auf dem Beistelltischchen ab. Dann griff er zu seiner Ledertasche. Akten, Papier, sein Ausweis, Portemonnaie, sein Handy, seine Schlüssel, der Zauberwürfel, den er aufgrund einer gewonnenen Wette von Blake geschenkt bekommen hatte und einen zerknitterten Brief. Wo war das Buch? Das Buch … wo konnte er es nur hin getan haben? Lag es im Büro, im Jet? Nein, er hatte es immer nur Zuhause aus seiner Tasche geholt.

Ruckartig stand er auf. Die Bücherregale, sein Nachttischchen .. es musste doch irgendwo sein. Er konnte es doch nicht verloren haben, nein, nein, NEIN! Nicht das Buch, unter gar keinen Umständen das Buch! Reid jagte durch die Wohnung, er sah überall nach, selbst an den Orten, wo er Maeves Buch überhaupt nicht vermutete. Nichts, es war weg. Einfach weg.

 

 

♠♠♠

 

Klopf, klopf.

„Dr. Reid?“

Klopf, Klopf.

„Dr. Reeiid?“

Klopf, klopf.

„Spencer?“

Unschlüssig stand Cornelius vor der geschlossenen Appartementtür und verlagerte das Gewicht von einen Bein zum anderen. Er machte einen Schritt nach hinten und wäre beinahe über einen der vielen Geschenkkörbe vor der Tür des FBI-Agenten gestolpert. Man hatte ihm versichert, das junge Genie wäre zu Hause. Warum machte er denn nicht auf? Cornelius klemmte sich den Strauß weißer Lilien vorsichtig unter den Arm und holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Noch einmal überprüfte er die Adresse und die Etagenangabe. Nein, er war richtig. Das Handy wieder weg steckend, schob er einen pinken Weidenkorb beiseite und positionierte sich erneut vor der Tür.

„Dr. Reid?“, rief er, „Wenn Sie da sind, dann … Ich wollte Sie nur wissen lassen, dass es mir leid tut was mit Ihrer Freundin passiert ist. Sicherlich kann ich verstehen, dass Sie im Moment keinen Besuch haben wollen, aber ich muss etwas sehr Wichtiges mit Ihnen besprechen und … na ja, vielleicht sollte ich später noch einmal wieder kommen.“

Cornelius verharrte noch einen Moment länger vor der Tür, in der Hoffnung sie würde sich noch öffnen, ehe er sich umdrehte und in Richtung Treppe ging. Sein' Fuß hatte gerade die zweite Treppenstufe berührt als sich knarrend doch eine Tür öffnete und eine raue Frauenstimme durch den Flur hallte:

„Darf ich fragen wer Sie sind?“

Überrascht drehte sich Cornelius schwungvoll um und verlor dabei fast das Gleichgewicht. Eine ältere Dame stand etwas weiter den Gang hinunter in ihrer Wohnungstür und taxierte den Hawk-Erben misstrauisch.

„Cornelius Hawk, ma'am“, erwiderte er höflich und stieg die letzte Stufe wieder zurück, so dass er auf dem Treppenabsatz stand.

„Und was genau wollen Sie von Mr. Reid?“

Die Dame kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete Cornelius nun eingehend. Der stellte sich dem Blick nur allzu gerne. Er war eitel genug, um zu wissen, dass er gut aussah. Außerdem hatte er nichts zu verstecken. Was auch immer diese Nachbarin von Reid von ihm wollte, er war in keinster Weise nervös.

„Ich würde gerne etwas äußerst dringendes mit ihm besprechen.“

„Wussten Sie es denn nicht? Seine Freundin ist vor wenigen Tagen gestorben.“

„Doch ma'am, darüber wurde ich informiert.“

Noch während er das sagte, blieb ihr Blick an der vergoldeten Krawattennadel hängen, die er heute morgen extra gemeinsam mit Elvira gesucht hatte. Sie zeigte einen Habicht mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln und passte so wunderbar zu seinen goldenen Locken und den hellbraunen Augen. Allgemein war er heute sehr extravagant gekleidet. Der maßgeschneiderte dunkelblaue Anzug mit dem blütenweißen Hemd betonte seine schlanke Figur, die teuren dunklen italienischen Schuhe funkelten im Flurlicht und um sein Handgelenk prangte eine kaum übersehbare Rolex. Sein Vater hatte darauf bestanden, dass er am Abend mit auf eine Gala kam und da Cornelius nicht einschätzen konnte wie lange sein Gespräch mit Dr. Reid dauern würde, hatte er es vorgezogen sich schon umzuziehen. Der Dame im einfachen Blümchennachtkleid schien seine Aufmachung gar nicht zu gefallen. Woher sie auf einmal den Revolver hatte, konnte Cornelius beim besten Willen nicht sagen, sie musste wohl irgendwo in ihrem Kleid eine geheime Tasche gehabt haben. Automatisch schossen Cornelius' Hände in die Höhe, in der Linken hielt er noch immer den Lilienstrauß, und er riss die Augen weit auf. Natürlich hatte er als Sohn eines der reichsten Männer in ganz Virginia schon einige Drohbriefe erhalten, doch in den Lauf eines echten Revolver zu blicken, war etwas vollkommen anderes.

„Sind Sie einer von _denen_? Sind Sie hier um Spencer noch weiter zu demütigen?“

„ Wow, wow, Lady …“

„Ach, plötzlich doch nicht mehr so eine große Klappe was?“

Fieberhaft dachte er nach. Die gruselige Dame befand sich immer noch einige Meter von ihm entfernt, sollte er versuchen wegzulaufen würde sie ihm bestimmt nicht folgen können. Die Treppe war er schneller unten, als das sie 'Stehen bleiben!' rufen könnte. Sein Cheffeuer parkte direkt vor der Haustür, er bräuchte es also nur sicher durch das Treppenhaus zu schaffen. Und wenn sie schoss? Auf die wenigen Meter würde selbst eine ältere Frau wie sie treffen. Wenn sie ihn ins Bein traf? Sollte er schreien, oder …

„Mal sehen wie viel du noch redest, wenn ich dir Beine machen werde. Dann kannst du zusehen, wen du belästigst!“

Die Tür zu Dr. Reid Appartement öffnete sich ruckartig und der Profiler höchstpersönlich trat in den Flur. Er trug eine zerknitterte braune Strickjacke und ausgeleierte Jeans. Seine Haare waren länger als Cornelius sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte und generell machte der FBI-Agent einen sehr abgeschlagenen Eindruck. Dunkle Ringen prangten unter den hübschen braunen Augen und er war blass wie ein Blattpapier. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, doch Cornelius konnte etwas schwarzes aufblitzen sehen. Reid hielt eine Pistole in den Händen.

„Miss Upton, wir haben dieses Gespräch doch schon öfters geführt. Wenn Sie Ihren Revolver noch einmal ziehen, muss ich Sie verhaften lassen.“

Die ältere Dame schenkte Reid ein zaghaftes Lächeln und funkelte Cornelius noch einmal böse an, ehe sie einen Schritt nach hinten machte und mechanisch ihre Wohnungstür schloss. Der Profiler wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Sohn von Samuel Hawk zu und wirkte dabei alles andere als glücklich. Cornelius überging den offensichtlichen Unmut, der von dem FBI-Agenten ausging, drückte ihm den Blumenstrauß in die Hand und schob sich dann an ihm vorbei ins Innere der Wohnung. Er hatte keine Lust mehr draußen im Treppenhaus zu warten, Dr. Reid sollte sich gefälligst anhören was er zusagen hatte, ob er wollte oder nicht. Die Wohnung war das reinste Chaos. Überall lagen Bücher und Comics auf dem Boden verstreut und eine unzählbare Anzahl an Teetassen thronte auf dem Beistelltischchen neben dem Sofa. Cornelius machte mit seinen teuren Schuhen einen großen Schritt über eine im Weg liegende Ledertasche und warf einen neugierigen Blick in das Küchenabteil. Dort stapelten sich ebenfalls nicht gespülte Tassen, Teller und Gläser.

„Ich habe Sie nicht eingeladen.“

Dr. Reid stand noch immer an der Tür, als könne er Cornelius somit am schnellsten dazu bringen wieder zu gehen. Die Pistole und den Lilienstrauß hatte er auf dem Sideboard neben der Garderobe abgelegt und starrte den reichen Hawk-Erben mit kalten Augen und verschränkten Armen an.

„Das ist mir bewusst“, entgegnete Cornelius nüchtern und schritt um ein paar Bücherhaufen herum zum Sofa. Prüfend betrachtete er einige Atemzüge lang die Polsterung, ehe er einige Bücher und Zettel von der Sitzfläche fegte und platz nahm. Den rechten Arm legte er auf der Rückenlehne ab, um immer noch den Blickkontakt zu dem jungen Genie an der Tür zu halten, mit dem Rücken lehnte er sich in die Ecke zwischen Arm- und Rückenlehne, dann überschlug er die langen Beine, so dass der Stoff der blauen Anzughose raschelte. Es war zwar längst nicht so bequem wie auf seiner weißen Ledercouch, aber es ließ sich aushalten. Er hoffte nur, dass dieser Dr. Reid kein Haustier hatte und nun irgendwelche Haare an sein schönes Jackett kamen.

„Setzen Sie sich doch“, erklärte Cornelius mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln und deutete auf die freie Ecke des Sofas, „ich wollte etwas sehr Wichtiges mit Ihnen besprechen.“

Doch der FBI-Agent rührte sich immer noch keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. Er schickte nur weitere Todesblicke in Cornelius' Richtung und erwiderte schließlich mit rauer Stimme:

„Sie sollten lieber wieder gehen.“

„Weshalb?“

„Wenn Sie jetzt nicht sofort meine Wohnung verlassen, werde ich die Polizei rufen und sie wegen Hausfriedensbruch und Verletzung der Privatsphäre anzeigen.“

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, nur denke ich nicht, dass Sie eine reelle Chance haben würden.“

Etwas im Blick des Profilers veränderte sich, als er kurz über diese Worte nachdachte und endlich kam Bewegung in den dürren Körper. Reid schlich durch die Unordnung seiner Wohnung und blieb am anderen kurzen Ende des Sofas stehen.

„Was wollen Sie?“

„Okay, hör mir zu“, Cornelius beugte sich nach vorne und legte die gefalteten Hände auf seinem Knie ab, „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, was mit deiner Freundin passiert ist. Ich habe zwar nur einige Gerüchte aus unzuverlässiger Quelle gehört, aber das hat mir ehrlich gesagt schon gereicht. Ich möchte Ihnen ein Angebot machen. Es gibt ein neues Projekt, welches ich leiten soll, allerdings erfordert dies einiges an Rechenarbeit und jemanden, der sich mit dem Thema gut auskennt. Alle diese Punkte würden auf Sie zu treffen und ich dachte, da wir uns in gewisser Weise kennen, wären Sie für diese Aufgabe besser geeignet, als irgendein Angestellter. Selbstverständlich würde bei dieser Sache auch für Sie etwas heraus springen, wenn Sie mir nämlich bei meinem Projekt unterstützen, werde ich Ihnen bei einer Sache Ihrer Wahl helfen. Ich habe Geld, Macht und Einfluss, egal was Sie verlangen, ich werde es ohne zu fragen umsetzen.“

„Ihr Vater hat Geld“, berichtigte ihn Reid, der auf der Armlehne platz genommen hatte, „Ihr Vater hat Macht und Einfluss.“

„Unterschätzen Sie mich nicht, Dr. Reid“, feixte Cornelius und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa wieder zurück, „Meine Geschwister wissen es zwar nicht, aber mein Vater hat mir mehr als die Hälfte seines Vermögens vererbt, sowie große Teile der Firma. Niemand wird sich gerne mit dem Erben eines der größten Konzerne in ganz Virginia anlegen wollen, egal welche Scheiße ich baue. Ganz im Gegenteil, die meisten würden sich bereitwillig dazu verpflichten sie weg zu wischen.“

Er griff in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und holte das grobe Konzepts seines Projekts 'Investitionen ins FBI' hervor. Wortlos reichte er die zusammen getackerten Papiere Reid, der sie vorsichtig annahm. Cornelius sah dem FBI-Agenten an, dass ihm die ganze Situation nicht geheuer war, doch konnte er überhaupt nein sagen? Immerhin machte ihm Cornelius ein einmaliges Angebot, dass jeder Mensch mit Sinn und Verstand annehmen würde. Als der Profiler jedoch durch die geknickten Seiten blätterte und dabei den Kopf schüttelte, war sich der Hawk-Erbe plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. Er überspielte seine Unsicherheit mit Arroganz:

„Es ist mal was ganz anderes. Auf die Idee ist nämlich noch niemand gekommen. Genial, nicht wahr?“

„Das ist … verrückt und vollkommen wahnsinnig. In das FBI investieren? Das … kann man nicht mal eben so machen, dafür …“

„Deswegen will ich mir ja Hilfe bei Ihnen holen“, schnitt Cornelius ihm das Wort ab, „Denken Sie darüber nach, ich muss jetzt nämlich leider los. Ich werde morgen noch einmal bei Ihnen vorbeischauen und dann sagen Sie mir, wie Sie sich entschieden haben. Einverstanden?“

Reid nickte unsicher und sah Cornelius dabei zu, wie er aufstand und sich einen Weg in Richtung Tür bahnte.

„Warten Sie.“ Es war für Reid immer noch merkwürdig den Hawk-Erben zu siezen, nach alldem was sie angeblich zusammen … getan hatten. Cornelius' blieb überrascht an der Tür stehen und drehte sich verdutzt zu ihm um. „Ich mach's, ich helfe Ihnen bei dem Projekt.“

Alles in Reid schrie, die Worte sofort wieder zurück zu nehmen, doch ein Gedanke überwog sämtliche Zweifel: mit Cornelius' Geld und Einfluss würde er Maeves Mörderin schneller finden, als wenn er darauf wartete, dass sich sein eigenes Team in Bewegung setzte. Wenn er Cornelius nur dazu bringen könnte, geschickte ein paar Worte über Maeves Mörderin vor Geschäftspartnern seines Vaters fallen zu lassen und eventuell eine Belohnung aus zu setzen, dann hätte er schneller eine Spur, als wenn er sich geduldig auf sein Team verließ, welches wahrscheinlich gerade sowieso andere Prioritäten hatte.

„Aber nur unter einer weiteren Bedingung“, fuhr er fort und ein interessiertes Funkeln trat in Cornelius' Augen, „Sie erzählen mir, was in der Nacht nach der Bar passiert ist.“

Cornelius grinste breit und öffnete die Tür.

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist, Dr. Reid.“

 


End file.
